Separation
by Juliemaggie
Summary: Separation usually is meant for two people that were once together, but not for these two. Separated physically, but attached spiritually, can the pair cut through the barriers between their worlds to be with each other? Bella lives in an alternate universe as an Angel, searching for her one mate. But her mate is in our universe as a vampire, forever to wander the earth.
1. Chapter 1

"Now, Isabella, I understand that you've been having some bad dreams. Care to share them with me?" A wise, old male Angel with a soft smile asked the young angel. With bright blue eyes, dark black hair and perfect tiny wings, she appeared as a pure picture of innocence and childhood beauty known only to Angels.

Little Isabella Marie, the youngest Angel to date, stood perfect with her hands folded neatly in front of her. Like all Angels, she had no parents. She was simply a pure being that was given life as an Angel, and so cared for by her kind. But behind her sky eyes, was a terrified little girl, plagued by nightmares.

"It starts calm. I'm with a boy and his parents. I don't know how I know them. But, I feel like I should love them." The little girl began, and paused as she'd been taught, waiting for an questions.

"A boy and his parents? You don't dream of angels?" The elder asked, astonished.

"No, sir. There are never Angels in my dreams. No one ever swoops in to save me, as I've heard other's say happen when they have nightmares." The girl looked down, saddened, then remembered her manners and looked the man in his eyes again.

"Please, continue." The elder said softly after a moment of thought.

The girl nodded and did as she was told. "I watch as they grow, but I do not. The parents grow old and tired, the boy grows tall and strong. I stay small, invisible."

The elder nodded. "Human life spans are shorter than our own."

"Over time," She continued after being signalled to. "They all become very weak - ill. The father dies first. It's saddening. The mother and child cling to life. Well, he's not a child anymore, nearly a man." The elder noticed an odd change in the little girl's voice when she spoke of the boy, but he paid it no mind. "Slowly, the mother too could no longer hold on. She begins to slip away, then there's another man. Skin as white as snow and hair shining brighter than gold. I only see the back of his head and his arms. He promises to care for the boy, in all his power. Then, I'm standing over the boy's cradle. He's sad, but happy. He looks straight at me, like he can see me. But, he's ignored me all the rest of his life. I don't understand it. He holds a peaceful expression, and I begin to feel lonely and afraid as I feel him slipping away from me. Then, there's the man. But after, all I feel is burning. Constant burning, like fire is eating away at my whole self." The elder nearly chuckled, for it was impossible for an Angel to be harmed by such a simple thing like fire unwillingly. He watched as the girl seemed to awaken from a trance, and realised she had finished, or neared the end. "Then I wake up to people hushing me, because of my screams." She finished.

The elder moved to comfort the young Angel, as he'd noticed the tears gathering in her eyes.

"I cannot help but wonder if what I'm experiencing is real for someone. Don't Angels feel their humans?"

"Only when they've been assigned to protect said human, you know that Isabella." The girl nodded and said her apologies. "I'm not sure what you're experiencing, Isabella, but for now we must believe it to simply be a phase, and hope that it will soon go away. Remember, if needed, I can call an audience with God himself, but only if you're sure."

Isabella shook her head. "No, no I'm sure he has more troubling matters. The vampires who call themselves the Volturi have allowed one of their immortal child's to escape, again, have they not?" Isabella immediately went to bit her lip, feeling she's definitely crossed the line this time.

The elder just simple nodded. "Indeed, they have. Too many innocents already." The elder sighed. "Off with you now, you have studies to do."

Isabella nodded and left, soon finding her friends and rushing to the school grounds. All young Angels, which was a surprisingly large amount, were expected, like humans, to attend school. An odd idea, but Angels are expected to be all knowing and be exceptionally taught in kindness, patience and magic. Since they had no parents, their whole young lives were spent in the great school, for their was only one.

Isabella giggled as she ran along to the school. Her wings were still growing, she was not to use them until her body was near maturity. So they billowed out behind her like a majestic white cape.

Isabella's time growing up was wonderful, and joy filled. And soon she was able to perform magic and fly. She still had her nightmares every night, but sometimes she would have lovely dreams. Dreams of racing through a forest at high speed, or reading in a beautiful meadow. She found though that, eventually, the burning would return. Whether it be for one night, or ten, the burning nightmares would always return.

Isabella, secretly, hoped that she would always have her dreams and nightmares. She had grown attached, in an odd little way, to the boy in her dreams. She could never find a reason to not like him, and dreaming of him brought a smile to her face, even after the burning nightmares.

Isabella felt safe, as long as he was there.

* * *

 **(Too-long) AN:**

 **Hey everyone! New story! This idea struck me a few weeks ago and I decided to start posting now before my self doubt kicked in. I hope to aim the chapters 1000 words and below. Longer chapters means longer wait for you readers, I'm afraid!**

 **I'll hope to update this every Wednesday (ish), though someone may have to send me the equivalent of a kick in the behind through a PM if—tempted to say when—I forget to post. I may also end up posting a few times randomly, as I often get bored and decide to post early with my stories!**

 **Also, this story follows no religion specifically at all. I simply use "God" because I've been raised a Catholic and it's the name I use to refer to him in real life and I don't see why that should change here. And I use Angels for the same reason, though I've adapted my taught view of them to my preference.**

 **Anyway, love or hate this, I want to hear opinions on this please! Whether it's a fave/follow or a review or PM, I'll appreciate being told how you think of this! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated.**

 **Last thing (I hope), Bella's POV is third person and Edward's is first. If they're together then it's third. For some reason I just ended up writing it like this. Hope it doesn't get confusing! :)**

 **(Also AN's will not be this long again, I promise!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I never put much thought into life. I thought I would marry a girl I took a fancy to, and that would be that. But, in my seventeen years, I never thought that possibility would leave me. I had accepted death, that it would come for me at some point. After all, life's one constant is just that - that it's not constant, that it ends.

However, that was not the case now. Now, I was a vampire. I had a beginning, but if I were to chose so then I would have no end.

I have now lived nearly six hundred years, and I had never once in that time found a woman I took a liking to. I was surrounded by three mated pairs and, being the second oldest, I was beginning to wonder if I would ever find my mate.

I do, however, have a small human memory that keeps me living. It makes me sick, but it keeps me alive. A human memory, from just before Carlisle found me, of a little girl of about age three. So small and innocent, she calmed me, and I had accepted my fate - death. But, I believe she didn't want me to die, and sent Carlisle to change me. I've never told anyone of this, not even Carlisle. They would see it sick too, how I very nearly feel lust for a child! A child that is presumably long dead and cold in the ground.

I had searched for her during my first decades, allowing my thirst to grow without care. I never found her. Now, six centuries on, I had long lost my hope.

I was a soulless monster, forever to wander the earth alone. I expected no less than that. To be tormented by the happy faces, was just an added sickening bonus. I guess that's why I was planning to leave. I didn't belong here, Carlisle thought I did—they all did!

I couldn't live with them anymore though. I'd become a shell of a man, causing Jasper much confusion whenever I masked my emotions perfectly. But it's what I did, what I strived for - perfection. I could only hope my mate, if she at all existed, strived for imperfection, to balance me out. Help me open up and allow me to accept my imperfections. I knew it was stupid to imagine myself a mate, it would only cause me more pain in the end. But I still did it. Like a smoker, you know it's bad for you, but you still do it because it brings you some small form of pleasure.

With that thought, I changed my plans to move. This kept Alice, my sister from hell, off my case. I decide nothing, or simply plan the opposite, and her vision changes. So simple, but can get me in trouble. Not that I care, it'll be worth it once I'm out of here, long gone and living my own life, if you could call it that. Maybe I'll go to Volterra, offer my services there for a few decades or centuries. Maybe I'll be a simple nomad, chasing mountain lions for pleasure. Who knows? I don't, and Alice certainly does not either. Nor will she ever.

* * *

 **I was blown away by the attention _Separation_ received within just 24 hours! All I can say is thank you (and post more chapters)!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Breathing in a deep breath, Isabella nodded at her instructor's words and focused, closing her eyes to help gather herself.

Isabella had achieved the near impossible, top of the school at a young age (since she was three centuries of age) and conquering all magic spells and even flying in an impossibly short time. Many believed her to be a cheat, but how could she cheat? It was impossible. She was simply greatly gifted. And now she was challenging herself with something excruciatingly hard. Something that knocked many other Angels unconscious. Most needed help from God to do their missions.

She was making a gap between her universe and the one containing Earth.

Isabella released her breath and focused hard. It wasn't a wholly mental exercise, it was physical too. Isabella would have to literally cut through the universe.

Raising her hand softly, once she had grabbed a hold mentally of the spot she wanted, she began to create the cut. Her first two fingers glowed a soft light blue as she forced her magic to flow through her and allow her entrance. She opened her eyes slowly and watched as it worked. She finished and turned to her instructor.

"Congratulations. A perfect cut. You have five human days to explore and learn the world for when you're assigned your missions. No human will see your wings, but vampires might. If we need you to save anyone, we'll send you a message mentally. Remember, Earth days last 24 human hours, which means you'll get a limited amount of sunlight if you stay in one place at one time. 120 hours, Isabella. We can't monitor you, so try to stay out of trouble. Are you ready?" Her instructor asked. Isabella responded with a polite nod. "Good, you may speak to anyone you wish, but be careful not to reveal yourself. Their weapons can harm you if you're weakened. We will await your return. 120 hours." The instructor reminded again at the end.

Isabella gathered herself, then slipped through the cut. She sealed it behind herself carefully, watching the image of her friends waving goodbye quickly be sealed away from her.

Isabella turned and looked around her. She was standing in a forest, it wasn't sunny but it wasn't raining. Isabella looked around her for any signs of humans, then let of a very high pitched squeal of delight, raising her hands in the air and twirling on the spot happily.

Skipping around, she grinned at all the new things. She couldn't understand why they weren't in her universe, they were so amazing! She wanted to memorise all the plants and animals, but she knew she didn't have the time for that!

She sighed and gently petted—yes, petted—a tree before flapping her great wings once and zooming high into the sky. From what she could tell, from up in the clouds, she was in North America. She memorised the location and thought about returning at some point, in the short time she was granted, to see all the trees and animals again.

Isabella flew South and spent some time studying the landscape of Chilli and Argentina, before travelling North to Brazil. She continued this for the first day. She knew she would soon have to travel East, or west - whichever was quickest.

Isabella could only think of one place she felt safe, so she flew back to North America and returned to the spot where she had first entered this universe.

Night had fallen, and she knew she would have to sleep in order to get used to the light hours. She flew up to a tree and wondered about sleeping on a branch, when she heard a twig snap close behind her. She landed back on the ground and slowly turned. Looking around herself, she could see nothing. But by her heart beating faster, and her breathing rate increasing, she knew she was showing signs of feeling fear. She'd never experienced it before, and she immediately knew that she didn't like it.

Isabella looked around herself again, thankful that she had perfect vision and able to see in the dark.

Then, footsteps could be heard. Isabella was suddenly frozen stiff with fear. She definitely hated this. She could hardly breathe and she couldn't move at all! Her eyes darted around the trees frantically, terrified.

Then, suddenly, two deer and a fawn came sprinting out of nowhere. Isabella immediately put her hands up and emitted calming thoughts to the three, hoping to understand what had frightened them. They slowed and she watched as they hid behind her from whatever had frightened them. Isabella put her own fears aside to comfort them mentally. She stroked them softly, in the hope it would calm them. The two deer suddenly became alert at some far off noise. They began pushing the fawn into Isabella's arms, believing she could protect it more than they could.

Isabella still had no idea what had frightened them so, that is, until she heard voices.

"I think they ran this way! C'mon, let's get them and go!" It was a great booming voice that terrified Isabella frozen again. Frozen stiff once again and with a terrified fawn huddled in her arms, with two deer standing behind her, she couldn't imagine how odd she looked. Really, she appeared as an artists dream - soft angelic beauty and the innocence of a young fawn in her arms, and the secret fear in her eyes that would've made many viewers wonder 'why?'. An artist could only dream to recreate such a moment.

Three dark figures, moving very swiftly, darted through the trees easily, following the scent of the deer.

All three stopped about five feet from Isabella, only noticing her when they saw the fawn.

Three men stood before Isabella, all young and, she noted, very beautiful. She should use the word handsome, but it didn't cut it. She listened and heard no heart beat from any of the three. She swallowed nervously.

Vampires.

* * *

 **Love or hate? Too soon to meet the vampires?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _"No human will see your wings, but vampires might."_ The words boomed in Isabella's ears once again and, if she knew such language, she knew she would've been cursing so much the devil would blush.

Trying to rationalise her thoughts, but failing, she remembered her manners and that she must act politely to everyone in any situation. She also reminded herself that not all vampires were bad, and that they would feel no want for her blood, unless they still had curiosity. She attempted to gather all the information she knew on vampires, specifically of the area she was in. However, she found she had no information on any current North American vampires. This caused her to momentarily go completely speechless in her mind.

 _All knowing, my arse._ Was her first thought after a moment, as she thought on her last vampire history teacher (which was a new class, only recently set up) _._ Saidteacher knew of the newborn army wars in America only, which was the reason Isabella had recently requested a new teacher.

Gathering herself with a steady breath, she smiled softly and curtsied shortly. "Hello," she began, glad she couldn't hear any of her fear and discomfort in her voice. "Please, do not harm these. They say there is better prey further north, carnivores." She informed politely, but bit her lip. _Please say that didn't sound rude!_

The three looked amongst themselves, apparently too shocked to speak. She couldn't seem to be able to focus on their physical appearances, she just noted that one was huge, another covered in scars and the last had an odd leadership atmosphere about him.

"If you keep chasing after that deer, Emmett, you'll end up crossing the border!" A laughing male voice from some distance away suddenly broke the silence. Isabella heard an odd laughter, high pitched, feminine and almost evil sounding. Isabella suddenly thought of old evil witches, then reminded herself that they were long gone. Then another male and a blond female ran in from the side. They went to attack the two deer behind Isabella, but she swiftly turned, placing the fawn down gently. Two things happened at once: Isabella flapped her wings hard and made the female fly backwards. Simultaneously, the male crushed into Isabella's body, knocking her unconscious when her head hit the ground hard and bounced back to hit the male in the chest.

Edward, who had agreed to race Rosalie to her mate's prey, had not expected in a million years for there to be a human in the area—never mind one determined to try to save the deer. His eyes widened in panic as he realised what was happening, and how he was completely unable to stop it. He tried to move around the human, to protect her from harm, but for some reason he couldn't get around her in time. He watched, internally hating himself, as the human's face distorted in pain as they hit the ground, then as her head jerked violently to hit his chest with great force. He hated himself more when her head flopped to the side, lifelessly.

Instinct kicked in and his hand flew to her throat, not trusting his own ears. He felt a pulse under his finger tips and sighed. In a second, he was standing with the girl in his arms.

It was then he finally noticed—realised why he'd been unable to climb around her body in time to save her. He felt like such an idiot for not noticing before. This human had wings! No, she wasn't a human. But then, what was she? An Angel? No! That was ridiculous! But then, if he weren't one himself, he doubted he'd believe in vampires. If not an Angel, what else could she be?

All his thinking had happened in only the space of a second. His siblings and father still stood shocked where they had before, except for Rosalie who had picked herself up and stepped forward a few steps to see what had attacked her.

In another second, Edward was running as fast as his legs could carry him. He had no idea where he was going. He hadn't liked the hateful look in Rosalie's eyes as she'd stepped forward. His own eyes could not leave the girl in his arms' face. He never knew such beauty and innocence existed. He suddenly felt the beast inside him, wanting to claim and keep this beauty from the world. He want to rob her of her innocence.

Edward quickly beat his inner beast back down. He was not that kind of vampire—he refused to be it.

Edward found himself at his meadow, once he found the strength to look away from the beauty in his arms. Hearing her groan as she started to regain consciousness, he moved her to the middle of the meadow and lay beside her, putting about a foot between them. He listened intently to her mind now, since before there had been only dark silence.

 _96 hours._ The sound rang through Isabella's mind, and she shot up with a gasp. That meant it was the same time as when she had first arrived on earth.

Calming her breathing, Isabella rubbed her head, which hurt in the two places she had hit. She moaned in pain as she found the painful areas, but sighed as she started healing herself.

Isabella properly opened her eyes now, and found herself in the most beautiful place she had ever seen. It was a beautiful meadow, with gorgeous flowers which surrounded her. She made a mental note to return, then checked for any other injuries. She fixed the feathers on her wings, gently smoothing them. They'd done her well yesterday, but they pained slightly from the great strength she'd used with them when they were tired from flying all day.

Then suddenly, she felt something cold and hard on her back, stroking her hair. Her breathing increased as that dreadful fear returned.

The hand went to her neck and gathered her hair. She expected it to be pulled, but as she stayed still she realised the hands were picking out dirt and leaves from her hair.

When the movements stopped and her hair flowed down her back again, she found herself whimpering. She had enjoyed the gentle and soothing way the cold hands had been on her hair. She would've loved it if they'd done it forever.

Isabella slowly turned to face the vampire behind her. She noticed bright bronze hair first. Then all thought was gone once she gazed into his golden eyes.

 _No, no, no! No!_

With one great flap of her wings, Isabella was up high in the air. She already felt the small ache from separation, but chose to ignore it.

She flew and flew, faster and faster, until she reached Europe. She found a secluded area and lay there. She gasped for unneeded air, feeling exhausted from overexertion.

Why did this happen? Why was this so unfair? Isabella had wanted a mate since she was first told of them, but she'd never once imagined that her mate wouldn't be an Angel. She just thought that she hadn't found him yet, or that he hadn't been 'born' yet.

Then she realised how much of an impolite idiot she'd been. She'd flown away without even saying thank you! And why? Because of her silly fears. Fears of rejection, pain, suffering.

And she also realised something unbelievably obvious: he had been the boy who haunted her dreams.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Isabella stayed where she was for a while, trying to figure out how long she'd been knocked out. Then a voice sounded in her head.

"Isabella Marie, there is a young girl and her parents about to enter a car accident about a mile from where you are. Head north until you find a road. If you can't find it there will be a fire starting in two minutes. Save the girl, but not the parents. If anyone speaks to you, say you're the girl's elder sister and was in the car too. After they've checked you and the girl over, take her to the police and say she needs to be taken to her aunt since you'd be unable to support her. She's deaf so you'll have to sign to her. Go!" Isabella leapt—well, flew—into action. She saw the smoke and darted to a blue car, finding the girl in the back seat, seemingly unharmed. She saw that the driver's legs were trapped under the crushed front of the car, and was bleeding from his head, but just alive. The passenger was already dead.

Isabella untied the girl from her booster seat and kicked the door so it looked like they were escaping. She climbed out with the girl and tried to get away as much as she could. She allowed some of the glass around her to cut her. Can't make a lie without evidence.

"Are you alright? The ambulance is on the way!" A young man and women ran up to her from their abandoned car.

"I'm fine, but I don't know about my sister. Please! Help them!" Isabella pointed at the car. The two human's gasped, seeing the driver and the passenger. Other humans were checking the driver of the other car, who had driven the wrong way down the motorway.

Isabella heard sirens and held the little girl as an older sister would, stroking her hair and kissing her head gently. She sent calming thoughts to the girl, hoping to comfort her mentally also.

After about an hour of paramedics checking them over and some questioning. The other driver was alive, and turned out to be drunk. They questioned him a while before testing him for alcohol with a breathalyser. He was high over the limit and it made Isabella sick.

The girl's parents both died because of him, and Isabella knew that if it weren't for her then the girl would've died too, mostly because otherwise she wouldn't've been sent to save her.

Isabella gave their story and signed to the little girl. The girl told her where her aunt lives and she told the police. They gave them both a ride, after getting the all clear. Isabella gave a fake address to her house. She made the lie more believable, saying she was like a sister to the girl and had been like a daughter to the parents for the last five years. She knew she wouldn't show up as being related to the dead couple. _Foolish 'intelligence'._ She thought harshly, and immediately regretted her thought.

She waved to the little girl, saddened by the confusion in the young soul, and then the police when they dropped her at a block of flats. She released a sigh and flew up in the air, after checking no one would see her. She realised she'd been in Wales the whole time. She studied the landscape then continued on to the rest of the UK and Ireland. She thought about moving on to the rest of Europe, but only managed France before night began to fall.

Isabella bit her lip and travelled back to North America. She flew up very high and realised she hadn't gone to Canada. She sighed and searched for the meadow her vampire... mate had taken her to. She still couldn't believe the events of yesterday and after she awoke.

Finding the meadow, she looked around and found it just as beautiful at night as during the day. She breathed a soft sigh, slightly relishing in the fact she was alone again. The events of the day hit her hard, and all she wanted to do now was sleep.

She gathered branches with soft leaves and made a small nest in the long grass.

She was just beginning to relax when she knew she wasn't alone. Sitting up, she looked around and met the eyes of her vampire mate. She bit her lip, did she want him for a mate? Could she keep him? Was it even worth trying to create a relationship, on any kind of level, with him? Would it just hurt them more?

Isabella watched as he glided over to her slowly, like he expected her to fly far away. Again.

He stopped before her. "May I join you?" Isabella bit her lip, but remembered her manners. She nodded and made room in her nest for him to sit beside her.

Isabella felt electric shocks shoot from her arm and go over her whole body. She gasped and jumped at the feeling, but stayed still otherwise as he sat beside her. Their arms rubbed together again, and he seemed to experience the same feeling as her.

The vampire coughed nervously while Isabella looked at her feet. "Could I ask you a few questions?" He desperately wanted to hear her voice, but she only gave a gentle nod in reply. Trying for a question where she'd have to talk, he went for the simplest in his mind, "What is your name?"

Isabella's gaze met her mate's and a soft blush rise to her cheeks. They didn't even know each other's name! "My name is Isabella Marie. What is yours, sir?"

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." He answered, smiling.

"Edwardedward Cullen. That's an odd name." Isabella stated thoughtlessly, then blushed redder. "Apologies!" She bowed her head shamefully until her mate began chuckling.

"It is alright, just a misunderstanding. My name is Edward, but my full name is Edward Cullen. The Cullen is my surname." He explained patiently, smiling softly. "Like how yours is Marie." He added.

Isabella's brows furrowed. "Marie is my second name, my formal name. What's a surname?"

Edward sighed and thought on how to explain. "It's the name of your family, it states where you are from and who you belong to."

"How can you belong to someone? People can't be owned." Isabella stated, slight anger in her voice. She'd hated hearing about slaves during her history studies.

"Well, if two people were to marry, one would change their surname to the other's, typically the woman changes hers, to show they belong together because they love each other so much." Isabella nodded slowly at Edward's words.

"I think I understand." She said quietly.

They remained silent for a while, but Isabella could feel Edward's curiosity growing. "You said Marie was your formal name," Isabella nodded. "So, should I call you Marie or Isabella?"

Isabella thought a moment. She should say Marie, since nearly all her friends still called her that. Only her teachers called her Isabella every now and then when the situation was appropriate. Isabella realised she _wanted_ her mate to call her Isabella. She bit her lip and looked back up at him.

"Call me Isabella. Or think of a nickname. I don't mind." Her hand automatically moved to play with her hair in a nervous gesture. No one had ever given her a nickname before. It was more of a human thing, commonly frowned upon. She was reminded how nice it felt when he had stroked her hair and she bit her lip against asking him to do it again.

"May I call you Bella? It suits you." Edward said and put his hand under her chin so he could see her eyes.

"Suits me how?" She couldn't help to ask.

"Well, beautiful Bella." She blushed.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating, exams.**

 **Just to say, I'm strongly against the idea of anyone "belonging" to or being owned by, in any way, to another human being. I believe a human belongs to itself only, since you can't own another's soul (body yes, I suppose, but not soul). I know many** **people like to write about couples stating they are each other's, but I'm afraid it's too against my personal beliefs to write about.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Bella?"

"Yes?" Bella had moved to lie down in her nest, and Edward had followed. They lay on their sides, facing each other. They were barely touching like this, and it took everything in both of them just to not join hands.

"Excuse me for asking, but what are you?" Edward asked nervously. Bella smiled and moved to cup his cheek, as if they had done so a million times before. They both felt electricity course through them. Edward nuzzled his face into her palm softly, wanting it to stay there forever, and feeling a growing addiction to the electricity between them.

"I am an Angel. A young one, only six hundred human years." Edward's eyes grew wide in shock and then he smiled brightly. "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just that we're the same age." Edward chuckled. He moved to kiss her forehead, but thought against it when he saw a flash of a blurred memory in her mind. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Bella asked. She'd been thinking of him in her dreams, remembering watching him be changed into a vampire.

"Apologies, I'm a mind reader," Bella's face paled. "Don't worry, I can only hear certain things from you. I just saw a blurred image of something. What was it?"

Bella bit her lip again. "It was you." Edward furrowed his brows in confusion. "You're the boy from my dreams. Ever since I can remember, you've been there. In my dreams. I've watched you grow as a human and watched when you were turned into a vampire." Bella shrugged.

"You've dreamt about me?" Edward asked, astonished.

"Yes, always." Bella answered shyly.

Edward thought about this for a long while, and soon found that he missed the sound of her voice. "Tell me more about your life as an Angel." And she did. He laughed with her at funny moments in her life and stroked her arm comfortably at the few sad moments. He stopped her when she began explaining how and why she was here. "You're only going to be here five days!" He gasped and pulled her to him, glad she didn't resist. He couldn't be without her, he couldn't! Not now he finally had her!

"Three more, actually. I may be able to extend, but I do have my duties, Edward. I'm the best Angel of my age, they expect me to already be done by now and asking to come back." Bella felt her mate's arms wrap tighter around her, refusing to release her.

"I can't let you go. I barely even know you, and I can't. I know this is sudden, but I want to know everything about you and tell you everything about me. I want to fall in love with you, I want to be in love with you. I want you to fall for me, I want you to love me. I want to marry you and make love to you. I want to kiss you whenever I want to and trust you and no longer feel alone. I want you forever, I can't be without you." Edward confessed, uncaring of any bad consequences. Bella moved slightly so she could see his face. He looked as if he would cry if he could. Hesitantly, Bella raised her arms and returned the embrace. There wasn't any going back now. She wasn't sure if she wanted to. She found she had a lot to say, but couldn't get it out.

"And I you." She simply whispered in his ear, knowing those three words would explain exactly what she was feeling.

Edward pulled back and looked her in the eyes, pure happiness alone in his own.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"May I kiss you?"

Bella looked shyly at him then nodded. His eyes moved from hers to her soft plump lips. His eyes closed as his lips went to her forehead in a soft kiss, then travelled down her nose and across her cheeks. Opening his eyes and meeting her own, he smiled against her skin. His lips left her skin for a moment then touched hers softly.

His lips were cold and hard, yet warm and soft against her own. It was barely a kiss, their lips barely touching, but the feeling it gave them both was amazing. Electricity buzzed through them both, their bodies demanding they get closer. But Edward held back, afraid to harm her.

Sensing his hesitation, "Edward... You can't hurt me... Trust me." Bella whispered against his lips while her eyes fluttered closed. Edward pulled back to gather himself, then met her lips with great force, causing Bella to gasp and grab his shoulders to keep from falling on her back. Edward took the opportunity to enter her mouth and he couldn't hold back his moan. He was in heaven. He was beginning to question if he was indeed dead. If this was death, he didn't want to return to the living.

Edward kissed her passionately, trying to pour in all the love he knew he would eventually feel for her. He wanted to show her through their kiss what kind of life she would have with him, with his love and adoration. And Bella returned with exactly the same amount of emotion.

Bella felt addicted to his taste, she couldn't get enough. She loved his coldness, his smoothness and his hardness. She loved how he was gentle yet rough with her. She didn't care that they were both forgetting to breathe, neither needed it.

Bella moved her hands from his shoulders to grip his hair tightly, making him moan out loudly without care. Bella giggled, impressed she could bring out such a reaction from her mate.

They kissed for what felt like years, but was really only a few too-short moments of pure bliss. Once they eventually pulled away, they still couldn't stop. They kissed for a long time, a short time, passionately, gently, quickly and slowly. Until they were just pecking and then they stopped. They gazed at each other, wanting to love and keep each other forever.

Neither remembered when they moved, but Bella now rested on Edward's chest, her wings creating a large white, fluffy barrier between them and the world.

Edward nibbled along her jaw and softly licked and nibbled at her ear lobe, wanting to get a delicious reaction from her. He found a soft spot behind her ear, and she moaned into his neck. "Edward..."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "At least we have privacy. You can be as loud as you want." Bella looked up at the barrier her wings made and giggled. Then a great yawn came from her mouth and her eyelids began to lower without permission. She yawned again and Edward chuckled at her attempts to stay awake. "Sleep, love. I'll be here when you wake." He promised.

"Really?" She asked, surprised.

"I promise." The most breathtaking smile stretched across her angelic features, and Edward couldn't help smiling back. "Sleep." He commanded softly, watching as her face turned to a fake pout. Reaching up, Bella kissed him again and gripped his hair tightly, causing another moan. She broke away too soon and nuzzled into her mate's neck.

"Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all reviews, favourites, follows and reads/views! :) Blowing me away with the amount of e-mails I get a day!**

* * *

Chapter 7

I couldn't understand what was happening today. I had just cancelled my plans, once again, to leave when Rosalie suddenly came out with wanting to spoil the other's hunting trip. For fun purposes only, of course.

At first I disagreed, but after Rosalie promised she would personally hunt many of my favourite foods and then allow me to dine alone, I agreed. It was her only way of bribing me, since she owed me more than I her. After, we placed a bet on who could annoy Emmett the most once we found them. I'd seen Rosalie had some tricks up her sleeve, but only after the bargain had been set. At that, I knew I'd lost and gave her a thousand then and there, much to her surprise.

Then, we finally began to race after their trail. We caught the mixed scents of deer and vampire and headed around so we could hopefully cut them off. I could hear Emmett with my ears and in my head, they were chasing two deer at a more human pace for fun. I was surprised Carlisle had agreed to this. That is, until I heard Carlisle planning how he would stop Emmett. The deer had a fawn with them and Carlisle's natural kindness didn't imply to people alone. That and Esme would have his head if she found out Carlisle allowed Emmett to harm a fawn, or any young animal, simply for sport. If we were desperately thirsty, then she _may_ overlook it. But we weren't starved vampires, compared to some we could be thought of as the reason more and more animals were becoming endangered!

And then there was her. I had presumed her to be a human at first - what else could she have been? For reasons I can't explain, I didn't see her wings until after I knocked her out. And now I know she's an Angel. And my mate.

Damn, my mate's an Angel. How many guys can say that and know it to be the truth?

Then I had to take her to my meadow, I had to. I wanted to share this place with her. I don't know why.

When she awoke, hair a mess, and the cutest sleepy look on her face, I couldn't help watching her in awe. A small bruise had formed when her head made contact with my chest hours prior, but after softly rubbing with her fingertips for a few short moments, there was no longer a mark on her perfect skin. I couldn't resist then, I had to touch her.

One touch of her hair, I'd told myself, one touch and then I'd not touch her again without permission. But, after feeling the soft silk under my hands, I had to smooth the frizz and remove the dirt. I simply _had to_. She couldn't go being dirty.

Then she turned to me, and I was met with the most beautiful and dazzling blue eyes. They were some bright, they seemed the bright like a thousand stars. I knew then that no starlight, sunlight or moonlight could hold my fascination or attention, even if this was the only time I saw these astounding eyes. They held their own light, their own soul, their own life! Her eyes were alive, the most alive thing in my whole six hundred years I had witnessed. Never had I seen something so simple, yet so mind blowing and breathtaking. I would pray to every kind of religion for every second of every day, so long as I could gaze into those eyes once again for just as long.

And then, they were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**One minutes it was Saturday, and the next minute a whole week had gone by... Sorry for lateness.**

Chapter 8

When Bella awoke, Edward was indeed there beside her still. She immediately felt joy inside her, but couldn't quite smile - remembering that she would have to travel far again today. If she could, she'd stay over night in the east then finish up with the poles and the west tomorrow, allowing her to spend her full last 24 hours - or so - with Edward. But the idea alone of leaving him pained her.

Edward, however, could smile. He'd waited nine hours for those beautiful eyes to open, and for those soft, full lips to once again be against his own. However, before he could once again claim them as his own, those lips began to move around words.

"...then fly to the poles and hopefully finish up by tomorrow. But, as said, I'll have to go pretty soon." Bella sighed sadly at the thought.

"You're what?" Edward exclaimed, but was answered only with an exasperated sigh.

"Whatever happened to vampires having perfect hearing and memory?" She mumbled and smiled at his soft glare. "I said I'm going to finish learning the world today and some of tomorrow, then I'll be back tomorrow afternoon to spend the rest of my day with you."

Edward frowned, but nodded. "Please don't leave just yet though. You haven't eaten, or... excused yourself." At least Bella burst out laughing.

"Ed... Edward! Excused myself?" She got out between laughs before calming and controlling herself. "Oh, the joys of laughter. Thank you!" She hugged him, having to wrap her arms around his neck as they were still lying.

"What's so—why were you..." Edward started, but struggled with his words as he didn't want to risk Bella pulling away from him.

"I don't need to eat, Edward. Also, my body doesn't produce any kind of liquid - no sweat, no tears, no pee, no blood. That is, unless appearance require otherwise, or I let my guard down. If the latter ever happens, however, I could easily bleed to death from a paper cut. Angels have haemophilia. It teaches us physical self control. If we cannot control ourselves, then we do not deserve to be Angels." Bella explained, guessing she had supplied more questions for Edward to ask her, not that she really minded.

"You cannot cry?" Edward asked, astonished. _How can they be so similar to us?_

"No. Although, I did once know a very old female Angel. I witnessed her cry after being torn from her mate of two years. Her time had come." Bella's voice slowly grew quieter at the memory. She had been only a decade at the time, just some time after her first visit with her dream therapist.

"What do you mean by her time?" Edward asked, suspecting but hoping different.

Bella sighed. "When an Angel reaches the time when they should die, they are taken before God and, like a Phoenix, is reborn. Though it's never known where they'll end up." Her voice was filled with heart shredding sadness.

"What decides when their time is?" Edward asked hesitantly.

Bella's eyes raised from his chest to meet his own, her eyes suddenly hard. "No one knows."

A sudden wave of fear crept over Edward. His mate could be taken from him at anytime, for seemingly no reason and simply no reason at all. And, he would be helpless to stop it. Then she would be lost from him, forever. After giving himself a moment to calm his thoughts and sudden emotions, he asked the most frequent question that was buzzing around in his mind. "What did you mean by 'it's never known where they'll end up'?"

Bella answered easily. "Angels can be born nearly anywhere, and there are a surprising amount of us in my universe. There are many, many universes and an Angel that has been phoenixed could end up in any one of them." She had often thought on the Phoenix ceremony, mostly out of fear. It could happen at any time. She'd known some to be taken at mere decades, others at many millennia in age.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After explaining about the Phoenix ceremony, Bella quickly departed, leaving her mate with a gentle kiss of farewell (after a more heated kiss, of course).

Bella finished much faster than she believed she would. Falling asleep at the usual time she saw humans going to sleep, rather than at sun down, she found herself awake before dawn but still well rested. She covered the poles easily and quickly.

Bella even gave herself time to clear up any fuzzy areas, and also check for any secret human inhabited islands. She found some and mentally recorded their distances from which shores, then headed back to North America.

She flew down from the north, through Canada, so once she was within many miles of the field she'd slept at, she slowed and just enjoyed the earth around her. Since her arms were already out, to help her slow down, she stretched out her fingers, even stroking some of her soft feathers.

She allowed herself to fly lower, touching the branches of the trees, and grinning as she felt them hum at her touch and wave in the wind softly as she flew by.

She began testing her powers in this universe. She grabbed a small, snapped twig from a tree below her and placed it between her palms. She grinned as she managed to alter the twig, and turn it into a completely different plant—ivy. She allowed it to spin around her, and she couldn't stop her giggles from the soft caresses of the leaves. The sudden thought of Edward touching her as softly surprised her, and caused her to even blush. She shook her head at her silliness and flew off, feeling a deeper pain in her chest now that Edward was at the forefront of her mind.

It was some short miles later, after testing other powers that she realised how silent it was. Not a bird chirped, squirrel run nor rabbit hop. The trees hardly even moved, and gave only the softest of whispered hums when she placed a hand to them. She immediately knew something was wrong in this area.

Feeling duty bound, she flew down and landed, folding her great wings up as small as they could go.

She took a deep breath, centring herself in the here and now. She closed her eyes and searched through the minds of the few animals left in the area, mostly bears and stags who don't sense the danger other animals seemed to have sensed. Bella found herself searching out further, until a human mind reached her. He was blindfolded, and rambling about a stag night, whatever that was.

 _Hunting stags, maybe?_ Bella wondered, with a frown. The answer to why humans had to harm animals, not eat the natural foods the earth offered, was beyond even her. And hurting animals for fun, she didn't think any Angel could understand.

The human mind suddenly cut off, no sound or echoing thoughts, just sudden silence from that mind. Bella realised the man had died.

She frowned and placed her hand on the bark of the tree nearest. Since she couldn't see where the man had been, she used the tree.

It would've been a strange thing for a human to witness. At least a vampire would see her wings, and suspect her to be supernatural, and also with their eyesight they would see that she actually entered the tree. Whereas, a human would see her disappear into midair once her hand touched the tree.

It didn't take Bella long, travelling through the trees, to find the man. He was still blindfolded and his body tied to a tree. Only, his head was about ten feet from her body!

Bella stopped herself from gasping, clutching her mouth as she remained inside the tree. She looked around for the murderer, and soon saw it.

She wanted to take a calming breath, but the vampire was right beside the tree she was in. Though he wouldn't hear her moving around, he would hear any breaths she took within about a mile.

Bella was so thankful, overwhelmingly thankful, that she didn't need air to survive. She'd never appreciated that fact this much before in her (very long) life. She wouldn't be able to bear it if the vampire heard and attacked the tree she was hiding it. It was being very kind, allowing her to intrude in such a way. She'd never forgive herself if one of the trees got hurt because of her. She slowly moved away through the trees, far enough to feel safe, but close enough to see and hear.

"Pity, he probably had a very pretty bride. Anyone feel like going to a party?" The vampire smirked and suddenly about half a dozen other vampires came from, seemingly, nowhere. "Finish him, leave no marks. Make sure it seems like he's done a runner. Blindfold two paces from the tree, heading back to civilisation."

The six got to work, drinking his blood and actually eating his flesh, bone and clothing. Bella felt the want to throw up as she watched, and turned her eyes away. She shuddered in disgust and felt the tree follow her. Other trees did so too. It was the wind to anyone but her.

She darted from one tree to another. She didn't know where she was going, just away from them. Away to wherever the trees would lead her to. She stopped at a warm tree, seeing the sunlight wasn't blocked out by other trees here. When she looked back to ground level, she saw the meadow.

With a smile of relief, she ripped herself from the tree, which became reluctant to let her leave. She let out a scream as she felt herself hit a hard barrier. She screamed again, trapped inside a tree trunk.

She fell to the floor of the tree, weeping.

 _What a way to go,_ Bella thought, _dying inside a tree after some centuries. Maybe this tree will be cut down and they find my body. Maybe they'll wonder, how did such a creature come to be inside a tree?_

She laughed _, maybe they'll think I sacrificed myself for a loved one, or was trapped inside by an evil witch like Ariel from that Shakespeare play._

She sobbed harder.

* * *

Belle eventually fell asleep. While inside the tree, her time on earth ran out. Back in her universe, other Angel's were worried.

One hour

"Isabella Marie, return to us."

Six hours

"Isabella Marie, your time is up."

Twelve hours

"Isabella Marie, please give your whereabouts."

"N-North Americ... a." The attendant Angel heard the reply, clear as day, and all Angels around released great sighs of relief. Their best Angel hadn't been lost to them.

"Isabella Marie, we are sending out a team to find you."

* * *

 **Shakespeare play reference - The Tempest. I do not own it.**

 **What do you think? Why didn't the tree release Bella? Why didn't she respond for so long?**

 **Also, if you would like your previous review replying to, and I haven't, please say. My phone messed some things up so I don't know if replies were sent.**

 **See you Wednesday, I will post this time!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Emmett and Alice had been a very unlikely duo of friends. However, after Emmett revealed he didn't mind being dressed up as whatever-Alice-or-Rosalie-wanted, he and Alice got along well! Especially when Emmett allowed her to put make-up on him!

So, it wasn't that odd to find just the two of the out hunting together, or just simply racing to Canada.

But they did not expect to hear a tree screaming when they went for a run today.

The tree itself was startling. There hasn't been rain recently, yet a thin continuous stream sprouted from under the tree. Seeming to coming from the tree itself!

While Emmett wanted to just rip the tree in half to show off, Alice was more inquisitive and circled the tree, where she gasped.

"Emmett, you might want to take a look at this..." Alice's voice trailed off, as even she knew what else to say as she stared at the tree.

Emmett slowly walked to where Alice was. "Surely is I just cut the tree down, this screaming will-" He stopped talking and his mouth hung open at the sight. "Isn't that..?"

"Yeah, it is." A rare occasion, though apparently it can happen, happened then. A vampire, purely beautiful with heightened senses and ability, a vampire's voice shuddered and broke in three small words.

* * *

Emmett sprinted through the trees. As soon as the shock wore off, he knew what he had to do. He rushed through the front door, probably breaking it, and found Edward talking to Esme in the kitchen. He quickly grabbed Edward and sprinted away again, faster that Edward ran. "You're going to want to see this, buddy."

Emmett easily darted through the trees, without bumping or knocking into things, and managed to keep Edward still at the same time. Though he could tell Edward wanted to put up some form of a fight, he could hear only urgency in Emmett's mind, just not over what.

Emmett placed Edward down and walked to where Alice was standing, still staring at the tree. "What is going..." He walked around the tree and lost his breath, stumbling backwards and actually falling over. In any other circumstance, Emmett would've laughed. But he just couldn't. There was no reason to laugh. "Bella..."

* * *

I stared at her. That couldn't be her. No, no... It couldn't.

But my eyes never failed, they couldn't. My hearing never failed, it couldn't. And the tugging in my chest was reason enough to know it was her. It was Bella, screaming hoarsely inside a tree, banging against the inside, with tears - actual tears! - flooding down her face.

I felt fear and panic rip through me. She couldn't cry. She said, only in moments of weakness could Angels cry... Shit!

I ran towards her and put my hands on the see-through wood. It was like a pane of glass, I could see straight through it, but it still felt and looked like wood at the same time. "You're alright Bella, you're going to be fine. We'll get you out, don't worry." She was weak, she needed me. I knew it!

I clawed at the wood, breaking off a piece of bark. But then her screams filled the air again, which had stopped since I came into her sight. I looked to her fact to see her clutching at her bleeding arm. Shit, she has haemophilia!

There were three deep cuts on her arm. I looked to the tree, then her arm, then down to my hand. I did that. I hurt her. I caused those cuts.

Suddenly she fell to the ground and whispered something.

"N-North Americ... a" then she passed out. Inside a tree.

Holy shit, she's inside a tree! How did that happen? Where's she been the last couple of days? I need answers, now!

* * *

 **Anyone else** **feel** **the** **same?** **See you Sunday! :) Sorry it's so short. :(**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A thin stream of light appeared beside Emmett. He didn't notice it, of course, his attention focused on his cursing and distraught brother. But it did catch the eye of Alice.

Alice turned, her brows scrunching together as she tried to see into the future, and it became blank for all of them. She couldn't see anything that was yet to come, their futures completely disappearing from her sight.

Four figures emerged from the sliver, three of them immediately attacking the vampires and the other going to Bella, sinking into the tree to join her.

Each Angel had similar shaped white wings, reaching their knees. They were very unlike Bella's large wings, which commonly dragged behind her. Their wings were more heart shaped, with softer, younger feathers. All four wore armour and weapons—which weren't commonly used on a field mission—but after vampires began forgetting who they once were, or newborns were created without being taught about the history, where they really came from, Angel's became more vigilant and began training in weaponry and defence.

The Angels, their respectful names being Mike, Lauren, Angela and Jessica, knew Bella well.

Jessica and Lauren were well known for being jealous, but only to the extent of begging her for help. Mike was, well, less than a good friend to Bella. But, none the less, they put up with each other, or more, Bella put up with Mike.

Angela was a great friend to Bella, though being a hundred years younger than Bella, Angela saw her as a mentor and friend. This meant that Angela was the one to take to leaping into the tree once she saw Bella.

"Marie! Marie, it's alright, we're here now. We have orders to bring the vampires with us. Do not worry. They will pay." Angela assured. Bella tried to protest, but it was quickly twisted into a sound of pain. She was quickly losing blood, and a lot of it.

Angela easily picked up Bella, placing her arm carefully so that the least amount of blood would be spilt. Still, both of their drapes were now soaked in blood and Bella's wings drooped with the blood. She had little life left within her.

Angela passed slowly through the tree, softly chanting under her breath, begging for release. Bella joined in, correcting Angela on some of her words, before fading back from consciousness.

Angela released a great sigh as she, and Bella, stepped out from the tree. She looked up, seeing that Mike had a blade to the big vampire's throat, who had very recently found out that they're blades could cut through vampire skin. Lauren had the small female already tied up tight, with a make shift muzzle. Clearly, the female was a biter.

The other male seemed to be causing trouble for Jessica though. He had cuts on his arms, chest and neck. Even some on his face and legs where Jessica had flown over, or skidded under him. And still he fought on.

 _But for what?_ Angela wondered.

Jessica eventually pinned him and tied his hands together as tight as they would go behind his back.

"Let's get out of here before this bite starts to sting." Lauren said, indicating to small marks on her neck that hadn't punctured her skin, but venom was still coated all over her neck.

* * *

The three vampires were placed in a well designed prison room. Due to magic, architect was simple to build anywhere. They could simple just gather the elements needed and forge it all together, just one angel doing the work of a hundred men's one hour work, within a matter of seconds, or at most minutes.

Bella was immediately rushed to the healers by Lauren and Angela. The healers were specially selected, typically female, Angels who were trained from birth only in healing medicine and magic. Often sent to cure illnesses, from simple colds to cancer, so they had to be well informed on all kinds of diseases, viruses and illnesses.

In normal circumstances, an Angel in the position of Bella would be allowed to bleed to death, as was tradition. It sent a message to others - do not be weak. And also showed that nothing is completely immortal. That everything and everyone could die of anything. However, this was no normal circumstance, nor typical idiotic or reckless Angel. This was Isabella Marie! The greatest Angel the elders had ever known of. She was surely not meant to be made an example of! And also, she was still in training, she was someone else's responsibility still. This was a free pardon to her, as everything is for in-training Angels. And only in-training Angels.

The healers immediately set to work, first flowing the blood still within her away from the wound, then filling her up with fresh blood. Since Angels didn't breed, they all had one type of blood that never changed, which made it simple for healers in such cases as these.

After everything that could be done had been done, Bella's heart was silent, she did draw not breath, and appeared... dead. Though, the healers were confident she would wake up soon. But, for now, she lay. Appearing as a corpse.

That is, for a lone tear that fell from the corner of her eye and down into her hair line. No one saw it, the trail long dry before anyone could see. But it had indeed fallen down her cheek, glittering with small stars within.

* * *

 **I like this chapter, in an odd way. What do you think?**

 **Thanks for reading! And thank you for all reviews! :) See you Wednesday! (Or Thursday... Either of those two, I promise!)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The vampires were kept in their prison for several days, while everyone waited for Isabella Marie to wake. They were informed of nothing, not even if she was alive, which drove Edward to near madness.

He was banging against the walls, to no avail, when a door to his right was opened to reveal an old looking Angel. He had grey hair and darkened, old feathers on his large, heavy-looking wings. His face was old and weathered, showing his great age. Considering Bella was many centuries old, and looked twenty at a push, the vampires didn't want to think on how old this Angel could be.

"You, scrawny one. Come with me. The patient wishes to see you." the Angel was actually an Elder, the Elder of healing. And he had personally supervised Bella's treatment. He had been the one to help her with her dreams, after all. And, he was also fond of her, as if she were a daughter.

Edward followed the old Angel out the room. The door sealed behind him and shackles were placed around his wrists loosely. He could easily slip them off.

As if reading his thoughts, rather than the other way around, the Elder spoke of the shackles, explaining they could only be removed by an Angel, and any attempt to remove the by another created would cause them to tighten.

Many thoughts went through Edward's mind, mostly guilty over the pain he'd caused Bella, but also relief at finding out she was alive!

* * *

Bella lay still, not wanting to face the world just yet. She knew she'd been mumbling in her sleep, she did it whenever she dreamt. And dreamt she had. Of Edward. It was old dreams, she'd seen them before. They were happy ones, so she was happy.

But, she wasn't now. Now, reality had caught up with her. Now, she was awake.

"Bella?" It was his voice! _But it couldn't be_ , Bella though. _Surely not! Not here!_

Bella shot up straight as she heard a sword be drawn. She looked to her right to see Mike holding a blade, pointing it to Edward's neck. "Her name is Isabella Marie. You address her only as Marie. You have no level of respect to her to call her anything but! Filthy vampire!" Mike was angry. He'd long lusted after Bella, he wasn't going to let some _vampire_ sweep in and claim her.

Meanwhile, Bella rolled her eyes at Mike's fury to vampires. Oddly, she really hoped he would end up as a vampire after doing something stupid. Or she could cut off his wing... Tempting...

Bella drew her mind away from the tempting thought and summoned her daggers. She threw one expertly at Mike's blade, effectively knocking his to the ground. She was surprised they both hadn't seen her, but not as much as they were when the spun around to see her spinning her other dagger.

"You know my aim is perfect, so get out before I give your wings a trim." She ordered, her voice as soft as ever (which annoyed her) but there was a level of authority in it she enjoyed.

Mike retrieved his blade and left, mumbling under his breath.

Once the door was sealed, Bella threw her other blade to the side, a loud clang filling the air, before she flew to Edward, embracing him.

"I was so scared." They both said as Bella dry sobbed into his neck. Edward carried Bella back to the bed, setting her down carefully.

"I hurt you..." Edward said, unable to hug her back, his arms hung down at his sides. He turned his head to look at her upper arm, and saw the deep purple scar.

Bella shook her head madly, pulling away to cup Edward's face in her hands to make him look at her. "No~. You did not know, it isn't your fault, Edward. I didn't know what would happen, I've never known a tree to do such a thing." Her eyes drifted off, seeing a different place in a different time. She sucked in a breath and turned to Edward with suddenly accusing eyes. "Why didn't you say you were to be put on trial?" She shouted, standing in her outrage and her wings stretching out in a menacing manner.

* * *

 **Didn't want to end it here, but I have school in seven hours so I'm opting for sleep instead. Sorry. (:'**

 **So, thoughts? Any guesses on where she phased out to? Ideas to what's going to happen next?**

 **Anyone else think it's odd for an Angel to have such an anger outburst? ;)**

 **Also, sorry for not replying to reviews. I've read them all and will eventually get around to it... Eventually...**

 **See yah Sunday!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm aware it's not Sunday and I apologise. Personally I like this chapter, but I'm imagining angry and upset people knocking on my door any minute after this is read! * hides* Enjoy! See you Thursday!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Bella spun on her bare heel and left the room. Her great wings remained out, showing her outrage clearly and Angels who wouldn't have been in her way anyway, found themselves desperately attempting to avoid the brush of her razor-sharp feathers. And, as if it weren't enough, red and orange flames licked at her clenched fisted, curling around her fingers uncontrollably. And yet, completely in her control. She was the personification of 'red hot fury'.

But her fury was no centred at Edward at all. She knew he did not know, but surely he should know? He was a mind reader! Then again, as were most Angels, and they had long ago found a way of blocking each other's invasion. First mind training, then eventually an evolutionary step found a way for material to block such gifts. Except, oddly, Bella's. Nothing has ever stopped her from being able to claw through whoever's thoughts she's wished to.

Bella stormed into the chambers that housed the Elders - the wisest (and oddly, often not the eldest as the name suggests) Angels who had finished training entirely. They made all, if not most, of the important decisions within the Angel community. Attempting to keep the peace, stop a war before it begins. Though, none of that could compare them to the rage of one such as Bella.

"Drop the charges on the vampires kept here!" Her voice rang out, anger filled and dripping with hidden threats of pain if her demands were not met. "Immediately." She added for good measure.

An Elder in blue with blue tipped wings, signs of the ability to remain ever calm, stepped forward. "Isabella Marie, one of those vampires made you suffer greatly in a moment of weakness that none could have prepared you for. It stands to reason that you should wish to press charges against those involved. Since all were there, and none stopped whomever harmed you, they are all liable for prosecution." The Elder spoke with levelheaded calmness, an almost terrifying amount of calm in actual fact. For Bella's Flames had grown to cover her arms and chest, yet the Elder's voice didn't once falter.

"And if I do not wish to press charges?" Bella couldn't help glaring at the Elder, he seemed almost pleased at her fury.

He smiled smugly, confirming her last thought. The Elder was greatly enjoying this, he had watched Bella grow and long-awaited the day her perfect image slipped. "Then they shall remain here until deemed safe, then their memories erased and sent back in a hibernate state. They won't remember anything we don't want them to." His wings rose and fell back to place slightly, simulating a shrug.

Bella knew there was nothing to be done. No argument could change this decision. It was long decided, and presumably already set in motion.

Bella extinguished her flames. "No charges are to be put against them." She said quietly, and turned to leave. Her wings dropped back into place, but she did not allow them to droop. It would show her sadness and questions would be asked - questions that could potentially bring about her death. She did the only thing she could - focus on the space before her.

Five more steps to the door.

Four steps more.

Three steps.

Two ste—

"Oh, and Marie? I do hope you won't mind, but we've decided you shall be the one to erase memories. Your demonstrations were beyond standard - far better than many experienced field Angels, in fact. So you've been elected to demonstrate on the vampires. The younger ones will be so excited!" The Elder's face twisted in a grin as Bella thought to snarl. How dare her bring younglings into this?

"I do hope you'll agree to this, Bella Marie?" Bella felt her body stop - freeze stiff. Her joints locked and her muscles turned to stone. Had he just called her Bella?

No... No, he couldn't've! But, he had... And that meant...

That meant they knew, they knew everything.

Bella's eyes shut and she thought she felt the tickle of tears at the back of her eyes. But then she felt the poking sensation in her head of someone trying to get inside her mind. She blocked them easily, and sent a wave, similar to a computer virus, that was invisible. It allowed her to enter the mind of the one poking at her. She was much more advanced in her powers than anyone knew, which she often used to her advantage.

The Elder of calm, of course.

She shut down the wave-virus, knowing now what she had to do.

She turned her head, her eyes downcast. They would not see her eyes, she would not allow them that. She had lost all respect to them, she could never look any of them in the eyes again. "I understand. Of course I accept, I will take pleasure in it." To add a little fun, she touched her arm where it still slightly stung. She knew how to act—how to act how the Elder wanted her to—and executed a perfect performance.

As she would do for the rest of her miserable existence.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The day of the trail for the three vampires was quickly set with little discussion. Actually, no discussion at all.

Every second of the day was planned without fault. In two days time, Isabella Marie and several young ones will be placed in a room and a blade be run across their arms, creating small cuts that they'll be able to control and keep the blood inside them as much as possible. If not, it was agreed they would immediately be rushed to a healer. The vampires would then be sent into the room, accompanied by guards. And, since they'd been allowed no blood to drink for several days, be tested on their control in the cruelest way imaginable to the Elders. If any showed any desire for the blood, then they shall be kept until able to control.

Then it was simple, those with control shall forget, and if required the test would repeat until all vampires could control their thirst to the standard of the Elders.

Plain, simple, easy to remember, easy to plan.

Easy plan to break apart also.

For, there was one thing the Elders hadn't bet on; their shining star disappearing.

On the morning of the trail, Isabella had not been seen by any Angel or vampire, she appeared to have completely vanished. In fact, she hadn't been seen for days. Rumours had stirred, people believed she was with the vampires. However, the guards stated everyday, as usual, that no one had neared the vampires since Isabella's 'episode', as people referred to it. One angel had seen her depart to the human universe, but another had seen her returning, then quickly leaving again through a different, untraceable pathway.

* * *

Bella stood at the edge, gazing down with excitement and trust in her eyes. No fear plagued her, she never would allow it to do so. Not in this place. Fear meant weakness. Weakness, meant death. And for an Angel to venture into such a place, death won't be quick. Slow, excruciating torture, beyond which any human could stand. Bella had heard rumours of some Angels escaping without their wings, and being exiled. Others were lucky enough to escape with wings, however their lack of skin and some muscle had rendered them beyond repair.

Bella had been sent to the demonic universe. Full of demons and beasts beyond description and imagination.

It's odd to receive an official order, and very rare to have one while still in training. And yet, Bella had received one. At first, she believed it a foul joke. It was the night before the trail, after all. But no, no joke had been pulled. She was being sent to the demonic world on a brave mission. She was to deliver a message to the devil himself. Simple, right? Wrong.

Getting into the demonic universe, was very simple. Just the same as entering any other universe, you just cut through and enter. That was the last easy thing to do. To get to the place humans dubbed "hell", you have to go down. Very, very far down. Deeper than any bottomless pity, hotter than any volcano and more hazardous than any earthquake, tsunami or other great natural disaster imaginable. Nothing could describe this place fully, truly. It was a pure mystery in the world of humans, only speculations, theories and wonder.

Bella almost found it funny, how close humans once got to the truth of things. But then, it's not so surprising, Angels used to be very careless a few short millennia ago. And "fallen angels" had occasional high ranks among humans- resulting in stories similar to the truth. Though, most did not survive the tests of time. Surprising how close humans and 'vampires' have always been interlocked, yet not vampires and Angels. Yet, not surprising too. Vampires were naturally stronger and superior to humans. The added attraction: the lure vampires could create to make humans come to them, and the added intimidation through the strength and superiority make humans submit with the vampire needing to move. However, humans Whereas with Angels and vampires, Angels had the superiority while vampires had the strength. Angels simply needed control, something vampires are said to lack, and the vampire would eventually feel the buried instinct to submit. Vampires had always been described as stronger physically, but everything else made them weaker to Angels. Especially their great inner need for blood, while Angels never felt a want for anything. Theoretically.

Shaking herself from her deep, inner thoughts Bella leapt, executing a perfect dive into the abyss before her and entered the unknown. Deep, dark, dangerous unknown.

* * *

Edward sat down and pulled at his hair again. He hadn't had blood for days, he hadn't seen Bella since she charged away with fire in her hands - the only thing keeping him from following her - and everything was coming down on him heavier than ten great mountains.

And suddenly, the weight just doubled - pressing down deep and hard within his chest

.~.~.

The pain set deep within my chest, crushing my chest and scarring my heart. It was so sudden, so unexplainable. Yet it was, there was only one cause to this pain; my Bella.

I raced to the wall and banged my fists against the it, and I imagined the wall breaking, with not such luck. This universe was insane. The walls were just like vampire skin, cracks formed up to the ceiling but quickly healed like my hands. I banged again and again - hard enough to easily break bones, if I had any. My hands were slightly mangled, but nothing a little manipulation and venom can't put right.

I screamed, "She needs my help! She's in danger! Let me find her, or some else help her for Christ's sake! Save her!" I repeated it over and over. I had to. I could do nothing unless they allowed me to. I couldn't even read their minds - the wall material blocked it. Christ knows how. However, I had been able to read Bella's while she was speaking to the elders. I was surprised how much she had missed. Several elders in that room had looked angry while the 'Elder of calm' spoke. Clearly, a lot had actually not been discussed and definitely not decided. Everything was so messed up. I had found her "virus" amusing, and ingenious, however. As, she'd sensed a brain poking at her, but not my blatant invasion. Maybe because I had no control over the voices in my head. So, I must admit, the silence of this place was relaxing, yet daunting all the same.

I slid down the wall, my shoulders caving in and my arms wrapping around my chest, as if it could heal the gaping hole.

This wasn't good. Alice had never expressed anything remotely like this when separated from Jasper, as a test. She only mentioned a numb pain and cloudy sight - as if she was crying. Nothing about intense pain or the heavy _want_ for air. It was almost too much for me.

In fact it was too much. I, a vampire, demon of the night, terror of nightmares, fainted.

Who knew such a feat could be even be reached by one such as me? Was my last thought as a drifted into a dark, empty and silent void.

* * *

The Elder of Calm lined the young ones together to his right, ensuring they were all facing towards the doors with their arms ready, while a smug smile pulled at his lips. Unlike other Angels, he wasn't kind. He found pleasure in many things, though oddly, he found the most pleasure in ripping apart mates. He adored the pain in others, emotional and physical, which was the main reason why many of the "concubine" (unmated) female Angels refused him. He didn't see it like that, of course, but it was fact. Pain was a thing Angels were supposed to reject, and help humans avoid, after all.

Said Angel was so wrapt in his smugness, he did not even notice that Isabella Marie was not lined up too, though it was no long after her planned entrance. Such a well planned out scheme… gone to waste? Poor antagonistic Angel, indeed. He hadn't even noticed the commotion going on around him. A vampire fainting was sure to bring up a stir, though the Elder of Calm may argue to that.

* * *

Bella, however, was nowhere near smug. Nor safety. How she longed for such a simple comfort. Safety. An oddly overlooked thing.

Bella had long heard of young humans, wasting away their younger a years, staring out the door and begging for 'freedom'. She had always been down heartened by the humans who had such little time to live - only seventy to eighty years maximum, barely a blink to Bella - screaming through childhood, discarding precious memories. However, what caused her most grief was how humans always used 'freedom' in place of such words as 'homelessness', 'poverty', 'emptiness' and 'loss of safety'.

It grieved her further, as thoughts of never again feeling the warm and encouraging arms of safety embracing her. Arms that now seemed rather similar to her mate's. She was lost, possibly to forever wander the depths of hell.

Instructions are 'simple', they'd said, once you leap just take a few lefts, and you're there. Deliver the message and you'll be fine.

However, there'd been no left turns, at least not an option for one. Only a winding corridor of cold, drenched rocks, encasing her. She was almost glad for the catastrophe with the tree, otherwise claustrophobia would be clutching at her neck and twisting air into toxins. While on the subject, her mind wandered to the incident. She couldn't offer any explanation, still, for the odd attack. Though, she blamed no one but herself.

She still wished to have known what was happening with the rogue vampires she had witnessed. They had terrified her, shaken her to the core, yet hadn't played much in her mind until now.

Unbeknownst to Bella, a creature of great darkness was walking in the opposite direction to her, causing them to soon collide. This creature could never, in any universe, be a friendly one. Also, it could never be allowed to survive in any other universe. The results would be beyond catastrophic.

Shame, great shame in fact, that Bella had not only forgotten her most prized weapons, but also she was completely unprepared for what was to come. A fate worse than death… fitting for an Angel mated to a vampire.

* * *

 **PS: you have permission to throw whatever offending item at me for whatever reason/justification you choose! Though, I may add that I play rugby and netball, so I'm good at catching, throwing back and tackling, if needed! Hope you enjoyed, and don't hate me too much! See you… next chapter coz I never post when I say I will. :/**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

How do I explain fainting as a vampire? It's hard to answer, as I never fainted as a human. Well, not that I remember.

Everything is black, of course. And there's an odd silence. For someone with _constant_ talking in their head, even if only a few people, it's relaxing. Calming. Terrifying.

There are also no sounds outside my head. Not a sound, not a breath, not even the sound of microscopic creatures moving around.

Such darkness, yet it's comforting. I've never felt such comfort, not in my vampire life. Maybe as a human, I don't remember. It was so long ago… when did 600 years feel so long and so short? A minute: a blink. An hour: a breath. A day: a flinch, maybe. A year: a walk. A decade: a stroll. A century: a human speed run. Half a millennium: a full sprint, maybe to Japan?

I sigh, mentally. I'm conscious, but my body doesn't respond to any simple command. I'm stuck inside a hard rock and the exit will only be revealed with time. How tedious.

Sigh. This isn't good. I've got to get to Bella.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Sigh. God, how long does a faint even last for a human? Is a vampire one suppose to last two hours, twenty four minutes and twelve seconds? Thirteen seconds. Fourteen seconds...

This could drive any regular vampire insane, that's for sure...

Sigh.

My brain begins creating problems for me to do. Some akin to noughts and crosses, others closer to trigonometry. Simple stuff.

I move on to physics puzzles, but stuff like this can only hold my interest so long.

Three hours, forty minutes, fifty two seconds...

If I ever hear a vampire wishing for sleep; I'll just advise them that death is better, I decide.

Then, I feel myself waking.

* * *

Angels rush around frantically, panting from illusional exertion. Field Angels rushed, blades still drawn from some, as they carried an odd object with them. Small and long, yet clearly weighing more then expected, as one large female and two large males were required to carry the bundle. Two others ran alongside, guarding the package.

And behind the five and the package, was one female carrying a figure, with only a simple blanket covering them. If her hair hadn't given her away, then her impressive wings—now limp and coated in mud with some feathers missing, damaged or burnt: few had remained unscathed—would do so. Isabella lay unmoving in the arms of a field angel, weighing little more than an empty cardboard box.

Eventually, the field Angels came to a halt before frantic healer Angels. They'd recently had to heal simple cuts on young ones, a simple yet commonly tiring task, and now came a case none present had experience with.

A clearly older and more experienced Angel, with shining green wings, burst through the crowd of dumb struck healers, ordering them to leave. They would be of no help. "Get her on the table and each of you hold onto each limb. You have the creature?" The Angel's no-nonsense tone made the field Angels terrified of disobeying, and two nodded, indicating to the heavy bundle. "Good. Congratulations." Her voice held no joyous tone, more of disappointment. "I shan't question how this girl came to be here again so soon after being excused, with my consent, so just hurry and do as I say. Place that thing beside her, and will you hold her down!" The Angels quickly rushed to the task, no thought of doubt in what the angel was saying. All quaked in their boots, even the leader of the field Angels would under Sue's, the best _and_ most _experienced_ healer known to have ever lived, commands.

"What's happening to her?" An Angel said with a gasp, seeing Isabella's eyes suddenly open wide, her pupils soullessly covering the whole of her iris.

The Angels now understood why they were commanded to hold her down. Her great wings flapped, jerking her upper body upwards. Then her body thrashed when her first attempt failed. Her mouth opened to make an indescribable scream, so high pitched it caused everyone's sight to blur and, if they'd had their guard down, caused their ears to bleed.

When her thunderous screech ended, two angel's limbs unlocked and they fell backwards, clutching at their ears. They'd let their guard down.

Bella's now freed arm flung out, her hands turning to black talons, to tear through the skin of the one holding her other arm. Her claws cut deep.

In all the chaos, no one had noticed Sue leave. Lucky she had though, as she had brought the vampires with her. Their quick eyes confirmed what they had been told, and without a word they replaced the three that were now injured. Emmett grabbed her leg, Alice and Edward grabbed her arms. Her arms couldn't fight against their rock forms, and her body thrashed and wriggled until she seemed to have lost her energy. Righting herself, and staring up, she almost looked peaceful. If it weren't for her black covered eyes, and the mold-like substance that had attached to her claws and wings, she's seem herself again. The vampires watched her with enhanced eyes, seeing how the mold soon attached to her toes, then began to spread upwards slowly.

Her mouth opened, without a screech this time, and turned to a sinister smile. She turned to the angel and whispered words none could understand. It all just sounded like gibberish. Then Bella laughed darkly, causing the angel to scream and run away, clutching at their ears.

Luckily, more field angels ran in and assisted in holding her down. Her torso began to wriggle, her skin turned a sickly yellow and tightened across her bones. Her mouth stayed open, revealing it had all turned back, and her breath became a hissing gasp. She appeared to be struggling to breathe, but Sue paid it no mind. It was simply an act for pity.

Meanwhile, Sue had butchered the creature, ensuring to keep the eyes covered. While most creatures eyes could be compared to a doorway or a window into the soul, this demon's eyes contained mirrors around its soul, and reflected it onto whoever looks in its eyes. If not properly treated, the looker would also become a demon.

The creature's body made it look as though it was wearing a cape, dark snake-skin wings were thin, with bones protruding painfully and the same kind of structure stretched up and around the front of the head. The head naturally bent downwards, and the body curved inwards. Overall, it looked similar to a boney gargoyle.

Sue rushed, chopping apart limbs and throwing them into a metal bowl while crushing herbs and ordering lower healer angels.

Meanwhile, Bella's body released demonic laughter. Her voice was no longer her own as she began to speak words Sue recognised as belonging to the underworld.

Sue crushed the last of the dead creature that was necessary, then shielded her eyes as she reached under the cover and pulled out an eye of the creature. Her fingers touched the cornea, and she stuck a finger nail in the centre, or close enough.

"Everyone close your eyes, or look away. And that is a direct order. I only have one more eye to heal someone with, and I'm thinking of saving it so anyone else who gets like this is going to have to die." At that, everyone looked away, even the vampires.

Sue removed her fingernail from the eye and ensured the pupil faced away from her before opening her eyes. She ensured everyones eyes were closed before proceeding to stand beside Isabella, the eye in one hand and the bowl in the other.

"God save your soul." She pleaded before shoving the eye inside Isabella's mouth, then clamping her jaw shut. "Someone hold her mouth and nose until she swallows it. Don't let her chew."

Edward moved and took Sue's place. Isabella's body struggled and writhed, but she was well held. Edward's concrete hold ensured her jaw couldn't move, but if vampires could cry, he would've as he saw marks appear under his hands from the pressure.

Suddenly, she swallowed and her body went limp.

"Let go!" Sue shouted, and went to throw the mixture that would return Isabella's body to normal.

The doors burst open just as Sue began to throw the mixture over all of Bella's body. Sue jolted, and the mixture flew towards Isabella at an odd angle.

It landed first on her legs, which were covered completely, but the mixture seemed to jerk to the left as it carried toward's Isabella's chest and head. Half went on the floor, leaving Isabella's whole left wing, arm, chest, torso and face uncovered.

This had only taken a second to happen, the doors hadn't even hit the wall behind them, but for nearly everyone in the room it felt like a decade had passed.

"Exactly what is going on in here?" The booming voice of the Elder of Calm filled the once deadly silence.

Sue spun around, and without any consideration slapped the Elder of Calm as hard as she could. A nasty red mark was left, and she began to consider pouring a little acid on the Elder she had always disliked.

"I was just saving our best Angel's life, you moron. Get out of my practice area now or you will be removed." Sue shouted.

The Elder of Calm's face turned malicious, and a shouting match followed between the two high Angels, each flinging increasingly harsher insults and threats at each other.

* * *

I ignored the two shouting Angels near the doors and slowly approached closer to Bella. The liquid that the healer had spit over her was a translucent black when it had first landed upon her skin, but now it had been dissolved into her skin. Her body was beginning to return to normal in all areas that the liquid had touched. Areas that hadn't been covered remained corse-like, and a dark green mound covered the whole of her left hand and some of her wrist.

I looked to the floor, wondering if the liquid on the floor could be used on her remaining body parts, but the liquid had completely disappeared.

I wish I could cry, could show how much remorse was within me, but nothing came out.

"... do you realise how many centuries it could be before we encounter another creature? She could look like this until the end of time!" The healer shouted, and made me feel worse.

"Does it honestly look like I care?" At those words I leapt across the room, pinning the Angel to the ground.

"I could kill you myself right now you bas-"

"Edward?" At that one word I dropped the Angel and spun to see my Bella sitting up, rubbing her head. I went to go to her, but first looked to the healer... woman? Angel? I need to ask Bella how to address her people.

"She's safe to touch." The healer said. Instantly, I ran to Bella and scooped her up into my arms, not caring about the not-normal side of her upper body.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does my arm feel funny?"

* * *

 **Sorry for the very long wait, hope I start to make up for it now! Please forgive any errors. Please review to let me know if I'm forgiven for not updating for years.**

 **Also if anyone doesn't understand what Bella looks like now (I know I kinda failed at describing that.) PM me.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thought I might as well post this. Enjoy.**

Chapter 16

Standing in a dimly lit room was a very tall, and wider than usual mirror. It was of Venetian design, dating back many centuries, but had been kept well safe. It was a souvenir, given my a young French Prince to an Angel long ago. It's border was a dark wood, covered in meaningless, yet gentle and beautiful carvings.

Isabella Marie and her mate slowly approached the mirror, having requested to be alone for a while meant they could take this slow. It would be the first time Isabella would see her new form, and her reaction was uncertain.

Keeping her eyes downward until they reached the mirror meant only that she could delay the inevitable, she knew that, yet still she kept her eyes down.

Finally, they were before the great mirror.

"Bella, it's time." Edward murmured in her ear.

Taking a deep breath beforehand, she raised her eyes.

First thing her eyes went to were her lips. The right side of her face remained the same, then they quickly crumbled away to shrivelled, dry skin which rather resembled old parchment.

Her eyes then moved to her eyes, while her right eye was fine, her left was completely black. When she looked in her left eye she gasped and felt tears come to her eyes. The tear from her left eye came out with a pale blue tinge to it.

'I'm a monster.' She thought.

"No." Edward had heard her thought clearly. "You're still perfectly pure, like the doc said, otherwise your wings would've gone. You just look a little different." He tried to smile, but it was more of a grimace, around the lie. She was more than a 'little' different.

"I'm grotesque!" Bella screamed, more tears coming to her eyes.

"Hey," Edward cupped both sides of her face without a care, and swept all years from her face. "What's this? What's this weakness? This isn't you, I know you're stronger than this. So, you look a bit off compared to what others call beauty, but that doesn't matter. You could still kick anyone's ass who says you're not beautiful, while turning this into the latest fashion trend!" That earned a small laugh from Bella, and a hug.

She suddenly looked up at her nervously.

"What is it?"

"Can I still kiss you, looking like this?"

"Yes!" And at that, Edward lowered his lips to her own. He'd admit it felt a little weird, but there's much worse to kiss! And this was his mate - she still sent thousands of electrical shocks through his body with just a touch.

Bella ended the kiss, placing her head on Edward's chest for a moment before turning back to the mirror. After waking, she had scratched the green mould off her arm, and revealed that her skin was black underneath. Her hand was boney and veinless, with the blackness covering up to her wrist, as if she was wearing a small glove. Her arm was parchment, like her face, and also had no muscle or fat. Just one and skin.

Finally, she looked to her wings. The right stood tall and proud, glistening white. Meanwhile, her left wing hung low, and felt very heavy. Her feathers were also completely covered in the green mound that had been on her hand. Sue had instructed her specifically not to try to get it off, as she would just end up pulling out the feathers. She would just have to wait for the mouldy to come off by itself, but she'd been warned that Sue didn't know what would be revealed when that happened.

Bella sighed and continued to look down her body. Her left side held no fat or muscle, and her ribs could easily be counted. Luckily, her stomach was the cut off point, so she could take pride in still having a normal waist and legs - but that was about it.

She couldn't go on missions in this state - who could trust a half dead girl that just came out of nowhere. She couldn't be a field Angel, they'd use her withered half as an obvious weakness. She couldn't be a healer, she'd scare all the patients. She couldn't be a teacher, who'd want a lesson from a corpse?

She couldn't do anything with her life. What was the point in her being saved?

That thought immediately caused a fire to burn in her chest. This wouldn't have happened if the Elder of Calm hadn't burst through the doors like he owned the placed.

Suddenly, in Bella's eyes, all his wrong deeds made him the equivalent to the devil. He should be returned to his fiery pit, and Bella wanted to be the one to make that happen. She saw red. She not only wanted revenge, she needed it.

The Elder of Calm would not sleep easy again - but instead spend an eternity burning for his sins.

* * *

 **Please tell me your thoughts! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Looking down at her hands, Bella slowed her breathing before testing her powers. She felt the energy flow through her body, and relaxed as she allowed it to consume her senses. It was like a warm wave, slowly flowing and washing through her body. Sometimes it was gentle, sometimes it was stormy, yet to get it was forever soothing.

Grinning, she just felt pleased that her powers hadn't abandoned her also, but then dread flew through her and she turned to her mate. "Edward, it's time to take you and your family home." Edward nodded, and they left the room with an arm around each other.

Sue had managed to arrange the freedom of the vampires, including keeping their memories, by pointing out that without the vampires, the current rising star would've fallen to darkness. And so, Bella was now to return them to their universe.

After collecting Alice and Emmett, Bella lead the vampires to where she'd first entered their universe. She confidently went to cut through the barrier, but found the way blocked. After several more attempts, she realised it wasn't that the way was blocked, it was that she couldn't concentrate the magic into her corpse hand.

Not allowing any despair to enter her, she moved instead to use her less dominant hand. Unlike humans, Angels didn't have a specific hand that was significantly stronger, they were almost the same. One hand was typically just favoured over the other, and Bella's favoured hand now looked like it belonged in a grave.

After a little struggle, she managed to cut through the barriers. She sighed, and tried to subtly wipe away the small amount of perspiration on her forehead, mentally shaking her head at her recent weaknesses. 'A few more decades of training, and hopefully my weaknesses will all be gone', she thought to herself.

"After you," Bella said with a gentle smile, and waved her hand towards the rift. Emmett braves the gap first, then Alice and then Edward while Bella only half stepped through.

While the vampires were looking at their surroundings, wondering whereabouts they were, Bella was busy preparing herself.

A single translucent tear gathered in the corner of her eye, and gently rolled down her face.

"Farewell, my love." The last thing she saw before shutting the rift was Edward's distraught face, his eyes holding confusion and the first signs of pain while his hand reached out in a hopeless effort to reach her.

Bella hung her head and released a sniffle, but wished she hadn't as she suddenly felt a presence behind her. Quickly wiping her face beforehand, she turned and found Sue standing behind her.

"Elder of Medicine, forgive my display of weakness, I-" Bella was cut off by Sue waving her hand.

"No matter, child. That was a very grave thing you just did, not many can completely cut themselves off from their mates. You're very strong to do so, and very wise to realise it was your only choice." Sue spoke slowly and kindly, with an aura of a gentle grandmother - a carer and a teacher.

Bella nodded. "I have to focus on myself. I have to heal and..." She looked down at her withered hand. "And I have to adapt."

Sue smiled sadly, and gently caressed Bella's corpse cheek. "You have no power in your left side?"

"None at all."

Sue signed. "I have an old friend, he lives far from here - in the human universe in fact. In a secluded region, if I remember correctly. He was saved from the fate worse than death, that is to become one of those creatures, but at that time we did not know there was a way to restore the body. His body is entirely like your left side. Go to him, and learn from him."

Bella nodded, and began to leave to prepare for her trip.

"Oh, Marie." Sue called, and Bella turned back. "There is one more thing you should know - my friend isn't an Angel. He is of the fallen. His name is Marcus."

If Bella had a heart beat, it would've stopped forever in that moment. "Marcus... Volturi?"

Sue slowly nodded a yes.

If Angel's could faint, Bella would've in that moment.

* * *

 **I like Marcus, he's so underdeveloped. :(**

 **Also, yes, Bella is left handed! I am not, but my whole family is. But I'm a little like Bella is now, as I permanently damaged my right arm in a horse riding accident.**

 **Sorry this is so short - it's a necessary filler.**

 **Btw, how long is too long to keep B &E apart? Please let me know! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**No one said how long they should be apart so I'm claiming dictatorship! *insert grinning devil emoji***

Chapter 18

Preparing for her trip was quite difficult. Having only been told by Sue that the place Marcus lives is secluded, Bella wasn't sure whether to pack for hot, cold, windy, icy or sandy weather. In the end, she packed clothes that could be suitable for most kinds of weather, and if they weren't suitable then she would make some.

Angels typically wore white clothing - typically gown looking. They were so white they had their own glow sometimes. However, when dealing with grievers or the dying, Angels were required to wear black.

Bella had never worn her black attires before, and yet when she looked back at what she had packed, it was nearly all black.

Looking back at her clothes, she noticed the brown cape that the Elder of Healing had gifted her on her 300th year. She pulled it to her slowly, holding it for a moment, then swung it over her shoulders and clipped the buckle that was near her collarbone. The cape had a large hood, and an inside pocket on each side near her ribs. It was a long cape, and would drag behind her as she walked, but most of her gowns did that anyway so she was used to it.

She shut her trunk, then shrunk it down until it would fit in one of the pockets of her cape. She sighed and smoothed her perfectly straight raven black hair. She didn't know when she'd return, and it made her melancholy.

Sue appeared in the entrance to her area. "Ready, Marie?" Bella nodded, and followed the Elder Angel.

Sue made the cut through the universe, and allowed Bella to enter first, then shut the cut behind herself. "Have you tried flying with your wings?" Bella shook her head no. "No time like the present. Give it a try."

While she used to adore her once great white wings, and trust them dearly, she now felt a small bundle of panic in her chest at the idea of flying. But she bit her lip, and harshly reminded herself not to be weak. She shimmied her wings through the gaps in the cape until they were loose, then gently began to flap. Her right wing was definitely stronger, so she tried to compensate by putting more effort into her still-mouldy wing.

"Use less of your right wing, not more of your left. No need to push yourself at this time." Sue told her calmly. Against her wishes, Bella obeyed. She slowly began to rise into the air. "Very good, now follow me please." They flew for a while, and had to stop every now and then to rest Bella's wing. Since Bella refused to land too close to trees, it felt as though they stopped at every meadow and clearing.

"We'll rest awhile here." Sue mumbled, checking some parchment scrolls that she carried with her. Bella thought they would be maps, but it was just transcript in a language she didn't know, if it was a language at all. "Actually, are you alright to stay here overnight? It'll give you enough rest to fly over the oceans, and I can fly ahead to inform Marcus of our coming."

At the mention of the man she would be going to live with, Bella's throat tightened. She'd known of the Volturi since she was a very young child, though was never allowed to speak of them. Teachers used to tell dark stories of them when she was a youngling - it kept her and others from asking questions - but a lot had changed during her long life.

Bella nodded as reply, not trusting her throat to allow her to speak.

* * *

Night fell quickly, and it grew very cold. Bella changed into warmer clothes, and tucked her withered wing into her cape. She felt the temperature increasingly drop, and soon so was watching frost form on the grass around her as the night went on.

It was near midnight when she finally felt she'd gathered enough grass, leaves and twigs to keep her hidden for the night. As she settled down, and used her large fluffy wing as a blanket, she felt relaxed for the first time in a while.

Then, according to her mental clock, it turned midnight where she was, and an incredible aching settled in her chest. Covering her mouth did little to muffle her screams. She waited for it to subside, but it didn't. Then she looked for any direct cause, but there was nothing.

Reluctantly, as it took a lot of effort in her tired state, she gathered her powers, and performed a full body scan for injuries. Still nothing.

Keeping herself from weeping was difficult, but she managed, and she painfully was swept away into sleep.

* * *

 **Promise I'm building up for a longer chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**This was intended to be the opener for the long chapter, but I wanted to post this today as a little warning for what's coming tomorrow. I'll be hiding until then.**

Chapter 19

Bella woke before dawn due to shivers. Moving from under her wing, she found herself under a foot of snow. Frost had gathered on her feathers, and unfortunately at some point while she was sleeping her mould-covered wing had escaped from her cape, and was also covered in frost. She felt the cold instantly hit her nose and cheeks, making her realise she couldn't stay where she was.

For the first time in her life, she wrapped up her feet. This was done by tying two rags to her feet. She'd faked wearing shoes around humans before and in practice, but never actually had anything to cover her feet. They were tough, and could carry her just as far as her wings (though her wings were much faster).

She'd never experienced winter before, and had already decided she did not like it.

Cursing her current weakness, which kept making her prone to injuries, she trudged through the thick snow, her heavy wings dragging along behind her. Everywhere she looked there was snow, ice and frost. It made her eyes burn, her joints stiff and her wings heavy; she had to turn every few minutes and brush off the snow that was falling on her wings. She almost began to cry as it became increasingly clear that the snow was beginning to fall faster and harder, and the temperature grew increasingly colder.

Shivers raked through her whole body, and she continued to curse and curse at herself for ever allowing weakness to enter her heart.

At that thought, she stopped walking as the shock hit her. Her weaknesses had only appeared after she met her mate. The pain in her chest had only started once she'd cut herself off from him.

Maybe it was the cold getting to her. Maybe it was simply the sheer desperation she felt for warmth. Maybe it was that, out of all her wants at that time, her strongest want was to be in the arms of a cold blooded killer - a vampire: an Angel's worn enemy. Maybe it was simply that she needed something, anything to cling onto in order to survive.

Whatever the reasoning, in that moment, Bella cursed the day she first laid eyes on her vampire mate, and all moments afterward that she spent with him. He was no mate to her - he'd harmed her, expected her to choose him over her duty (or so she believed in that moment) and allowed her to become a hideous monster.

After all, no one loves monsters.


	20. Chapter 20

**Felt like shit for posting a short chapter, so I'm posting an even shorter one... Bon appetite.**

Chapter 20

"Farewell, my love." Her words kept echoing over and over in my head.

Was it so wrong to believe she'd at least give me a hug, a kiss and knowledge of when I'd see her again? She was my mate! How can you just cut me off?

"Edward, it had to be done." Alice said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I immediately invaded her mind, but found nothing.

"After spending all that time in the prison cell," She paused at my confused look. "You were knocked out for quite some time. Anyway, during the time in their universe I got talking to a guard. Apparently, mind reading and fortune telling are quite simple things for them. They do it all the time to maintain order in this universe. The guard showed me how to read the future for all species, and a little clearer too." She stopped as I planned to ask how she got the guard to tell her so much. "Bribed him with my recipes for Oreo cake and Oreo ice cream."

I did not see that coming.

"The guard taught me that my powers aren't actually limited, some part of my humanity limits it. I think there's some things we don't know about, some kind of connection between Angels and vampires. I'm going to ask Carlisle when we get home, but I have a theory. Anyway, I can now see anyone's future that I want! It's so amazing!" She shocked me as she suddenly began leaping around like a bunny on caffeine. Or, maybe a kangaroo.

When she eventually calmed down after some flips and cartwheels, which I can't believe anyone over twelve would do when overexcited except Alice, she bounced back over to me.

"I'm not showing you Bella's future, it's sad but she gets through what she has to without you Edward. She has to. She has to be ready for what is to come." My desperate, pleading eyes met with her own - just as desperate, but pleading for understanding. My mind poked at hers, trying to get through to any thoughts that would show me what she was referring to, but all I found was some thoughts in Spanish about clothes shopping. "When she needs you, she'll come to you. So you've got to be ready too."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sue found Bella at dawn, and was shocked at what she saw.

Bella's left leg had been clung to be the frost in the night, and had turned a solid icy blue. However, the rest of Bella remained entirely as it had been when she left. What shocked her most, was that there was no snow or frost around them. No signs of anything that could cause the damage to her leg.

"Bella, what happened to you?" Sue said, one hand held near her face in an attempt to hide her shock.

"I..." And Bella told her everything.

* * *

After her decision to curse her mate, Bella began to feel a heat growing within her, and felt a presence near her.

"Lucifer?" Bella whispered, stunned. Her eyes widened and she dropped to the ground on one knee.

After this she wasn't entirely sure what happened, but she felt herself 'awaken' into a place similar to how a human would picture Heaven - she was completely engulfed in fluffy white clouds.

"Isabella Marie," A deep voice filled the air around her, the Lucifer appeared very close in front of her and grabbed her chin. Harshly, he tilted her head left and right before releasing her, stepping back with a smirk. "My, you are a fun puzzle." Slowly, he began to circle her. "Hair of the ravens," he mused quietly, while playing with a long strand of her hair, twisting it around his fingers slowly. "Body of a shieldmaiden." Bella's brows scrunched in confusion. "Wings of the Great dove, you are a lucky one." His words continued to confuse her. "Face of a cherub, and curse of the dead." He finished where he began: standing before her again.

"I don't understand." Bella said bluntly, avoiding eye contact.

Lucifer grabbed her chin again, and she raised her eyes in shock. "Eyes of the doe -no, fawn and curse of the black tears. Though, that curse isn't as impressive. More like curse of the blue tears, right?" He scoffed and released her. "I have been following you for a while - well, keeping an eye on you. You've chosen to reject your mate?" A seat, which looked a lot like a very comfortable black throne appeared behind Lucifer, and he lounged in it while suddenly holding a chalice of wine.

Bella nodded instead of voicing a response.

"Speak, child!" Lucifer shouted, and his voice seemed to echo loudly in Bella's head and around her, making her want to cover her ears.

She must've moved to do so, as Lucifer was suddenly right in front of her again, grasping her wrists tightly.

"Yes, I reject him." Bella spoke quietly.

Lucifer gave a swift reply, "Why?"

Bella wasn't sure whether he was an idiot for asking such a thing, and felt anger beginning to brew in the pit of her stomach. "No one can love a monster."

Lucifer smirked, "Do elaborate, my dear."

Bella huffed, but tried to remember to be respectful. "I'm an Angel, he is a descendent of a Fallen - he's a vampire. Vampires are monsters."

Lucifer threw his head back and laughed, falling back into his throne. "I have heard many excuses in my time, but..." His own laughter cut off the remainder of his sentence. After a moment, he regain his composure. "We both know there's more to it than that."

Bella chewed her lip, starting to dislike the rule of 'always answer when asked a question'. She much preferred faerie truths. "As you said, I'm cursed. I'm a monster too."

Lucifer chuckled for a moment. "And yet, you're still an Angel."

"So's the Elder of Calm, and everyone knows what he's been up to now." Bella answered back, then regretted speaking so rashly.

Seemingly, Lucifer completely ignored the fact she'd broken a rule of etiquette. "True, I doubt he'll remain one much longer. I think it may be his Phoenix ceremony soon." He grinned, twirling something in his hand which was too small for Bella to see.

Bella frowned, but decided not to ask what her suspicions were telling her to.

"Now, the reason you're here isn't just for some chit chat, I want something from you." Bella swallowed the saliva that suddenly gathered in her mouth, even though her throat felt increasingly dry. "If you revoke your rejection of your mate, I'll give you a new wing to replace that mouldy one."

Bella's face was the personification of confusion. He was... helping her? For such a little request?

Her eyes slowly moved down to his hands. In his right hand was a pen for her to take, while there was a table to his left showing, what she presumed, was the contract. She rolled her lips in thought for a moment.

"Ah," Lucifer suddenly exclaimed. "I nearly forgot the catch." Bella nearly cursed below her breath. "In addition to this deal, I'll save you from the cold this time, but in return I want a promise that you'll work as hard as you can to expel all your legitimate weaknesses, another promise allowing me to be a... shall we say, friendly acquaintance?"

"I can agree to that..." Bella got a bad feeling this all felt too much in her favour.

"Oh, and of course there is the cost of the curse of ice." Lucifer grinned darkly. Lucifer then went on to explain that the curse would turn one of her limbs a complete icy blue in appearance and texture, and would be as ice to all except her and her mate. She would be as mobile as before, just look a little different.

And that's how she ended up in a meadow being kept warm and separated from the winter outside the meadow thanks to the Devil.

* * *

After listening intently, Sue felt worry gather within her, but trusted Bella's judgement and understood some of her decisions. "I think it's time we chip off the ice from your wings. The mouldy should slide right off now." Bella grinned and allowed the Elder to touch her wings.

Sue brushed off the little amount of snow and dew from her right wing, then produced a small hammer to help break off the frozen mouldy of her left wing. She gently tapped away at the mould, but was horrified at what she found beneath.

Black feathers.

Sue swallowed nervously. There was an old legend of an Angel that had black feathers on his wings. He was the best Angel of his age as a youngling, and by the time he could fly he was greater than most of the Elders. However, his power grew too great. Some believe he died from various causes, while others believed he was still alive. Either way, his powers overcame him and he became one of the Fallen, disappearing forever into legend.

"Marie, your feathers are black." Sue produced a small, rounded box. It was just big enough to clutch tightly in a hand. . "It's nothing to worry yourself about, but if you ever feel you need to hid your wing use a pinch of this powder on your wings. It should disguise the feathers for a day."

Hesitantly, Bella raised her hand and stroked her black feathers. They were surprisingly soft and smooth, and looked a lot different to her fluffy white feathers. Her wing looked sleek and neat; she couldn't help adoring the texture and colour. The black had a slight dark blue hue under the sunlight. "They're so smooth." Bella mumbled. "I didn't expect such a nice new wing."

Sue's brows scrunched in confusion, and she placed the powder in Bella's hand. "Come along, Marcus is waiting."

Bella found her wings were just as strong as each other, but while her white wing was designed for gentle gliding, her black wing was designed for speed. It took a lot of effort to get accustomed to at first.

Together they flew across the sea until the reached an island. Clearly, it was made from the volcano which was at the centre of the island, though it was unclear whether the volcano was still active. The cone volcano took up the majority of the island, and it was higher than it was wide (at least, above sea level).

Sue led the way down towards the island, aiming for the side of the volcano. It took a while before Bella spotted the hidden wooden building covered in rocks (except for some large patches that showed it was actually made of wood) on the side of the volcano.

Sue landed smoothly on the large deck at the front and side of the building. Below them was a very long drop. Bella struggled to land, wobbling around with her arms out wide to try to regain her balance. Eventually, she landed in a thud on the deck.

"Marcus."

A man came out of the building. Dark brown hair reached past his shoulders, and that was the only sign of life from the man. His skin was pale, and in some areas was cracking while there were some dark holes showing through to yellow, brittle bone. Up to his elbows and knees had blackened or rotten skin, and there was a similar patch above his eyes. Both his eyes were completely black, but unlike Bella's eye, they had no life to them. No light shone through them, as if there was no soul inside at all. Bella only just caught herself before she gasped when her eyes moved to a lump above his shoulder. The remains of wings, which looked as though they had been harshly ripped off, were near small stubs on the man's back. There weren't even little holes in the stumps where feathers may have been - it had all been cut off.

Bella knew her eyes held fear, and she couldn't find the energy to hide it. She feared this man, and could easily admit so. Only an Angel who had done something seriously bad could've had such a punishment done.

"Sue, my old friend, that was very swift indeed." Marcus grinned, and some of his skin cracked to make room. It was clearly a gesture he didn't do often.

"The wind was on our side, and Marie didn't take too long to adapt her flying." Sue smiled proudly, like a grandmother. "But first, we must tell you-"

"About her leg?" Marcus interrupted. He suddenly seemed to appear right before Bella, and kneeled before her. "May I?" Hovering, his hands waited for permission to check over her icy leg. Bella nodded, not trusting her voice.

When he hands touched her leg, Bella had to fight back a cringe. She felt like she was being touched by the dead, and struggled to keep from envisioning dead creatures swarming her.

Marcus' hands remained on her leg for only a moment, then moved towards her black wing (after getting permission for that too). He too seemed fascinated by the black feathers, and asked for one when she began to shed them.

"I know Lucifer's work when I see it. He's a good craftsman." Marcus commented.

"You dare speak his name?" Bella asked after Sue gasped.

"Oh yes, we have no qualms with each other. He pitied me for many reason, and I pity him for several different and similar reasons. Mutual friendship, I believe we last agreed to be. Perhaps this one will become more than 'friendly acquaintance' if she keeps up her readiness for making deals." Marcus laughed, his cheek ripping open on one side at the action, while the skin on his neck became white and strained. "Oh dear." Marcus mumbled while chuckling, and quickly fixed his face using his saliva. "Do come inside, a storm is on its way and it can get rather cold outside."

Bella wondered how the wooden building could even surprise a simple breeze as she walked towards the threshold. "Sue, aren't you coming too?"

"No, Marie. I have things to get on with, and it's a long way out of the barrier." Sue said while checking all the belongs she brought were secured to her.

"What barrier?" Bella questioned, she hadn't felt anything on the way in.

"That would be my doing," A soft voice from behind her said. Bella turned to see a woman with very pale skin and almost grey hair standing beside Marcus. "Angels and Ghosts aren't really friends, especially not vampiric Ghosts. There are only about three of us in the world, but we are able to completely block out Angels and humans from the area we are in. Life is quite sad that way, so we live in secluded areas with a few select beings who keep us company." Bella stood baffled until the woman put out her hand. "I'm Didyme, Marcus' mate." Bella's eyes stayed on her hand, and hesitantly raised her own withered one towards Didyme's pasty hand.

Surprisingly, to Bella, their hands touched. They gently shook hands, but Didyme didn't let go. "Ghosts can be touched by Angels and their mates only. Forgive me." Her hand slowly and gently moved to examine Bella's arm, shoulder and neck. "Some of your flesh below the skin has survived, but your hand is hollow to the bone." Didyme shook her head, then smiled warmly at Bella. "But your hand can still channel magic, the bone is still strong and will be able to withstand as much as before after some training. It shouldn't take too long, maybe a year."

Bella didn't feel as positive about this as Didyme seemed, now she felt the fire of vengeance in her chest she wasn't sure she could wait as long as a year.

Lucifer lounged in his dark abode, sipping from his chalice while his body was draped like a heavy curtain across his well cushioned throne. The room was built like an old castle, but the stones were black and had a clean cut. However, it was clearly as old as time, as some upper rocks had begun to show signs of weathering (from when Lucifer's temper caused storms around him.)

Smirking, he watched as his new favourite Angel's vengeance grew stronger as she regained the strength in her dominant hand. With a wave of his hand, the image before him changed to one of despair as he looked upon the Angel's mate.

"Such weaknesses in the modern world. A broken heart used to mean so little when broken bones and lost limbs were a very common thing. These children have no idea what true pain is..." Lucifer continued his thoughts in his head, while watching his Bella.

* * *

3 weeks~

Bella had been training hard under the guidance of Didyme and Marcus, yet she felt as though she'd made no progress.

Chewing on the special food Marcus had made for her, which was meant to help with her magic circulation, Bella began to wonder why Marcus had become a Fallen. He was kind, loyal to his mate and had never shown any signs of villainy. Yet, some form of evil he must have been in order to have had such a horrible removal of his wings.

In addition, she began to wonder about Didyme. As far as she knew from her history lessons, Didyme had been killed millennia before Bella's creation by her own brother, Aro. Her history lessons had also never told her anything about Marcus, one of the leaders of the Volturi, leaving his coven or being a Fallen.

"You wish to know about us, don't you?" The soft voice of Didyme startled Bella.

Bella nodded, "Yes, but how could you have know that?"

"That information is for later, follow me now." Bella followed the Ghost obediently towards a door she had never been the other side of before. "Inside holds a book with all the answers you want and need. It's a journal written by Marcus on behalf of himself, myself and several others too."

Bella opened the door and walked in. "You're not coming too?" She asked, after noticing Didyme wasn't following.

"No, this is something you should do alone."

* * *

3 months~

Bella carefully flapped her wings as she had too in order to fly. Both wings had suffered after she overexerted them two months previously, and now was the first time she'd been set free from the ground with the permission of the resident mother hen.

Bella knew she could easily enjoy and be annoyed by Didyme's attitude, if she were human. However, Bella was and intended to stay an Angel, and Bella was slightly saddened by it all. The realisation of every other species having some form of a parent which cared for them (at least before birth) hit her hard. She wished she'd truly had someone she alone could turn to as a confidant who loved her unconditionally. She knew she'd found that in Didyme, but that still left centuries of pain.

Bella landed gently before her negative feelings brought her damage. "I'll fly again tomorrow, but for now I'd like to rest."

Marcus shook his head. "You've barely gone off the ground. At least circulate your magic again before going to wash."

Bella sighed, but folded down on the ground and concentrated on the magic that always flowed through her strongly. She visualised it flowing from her centre out to the rest of her body, as she'd been taught.

"The only blockage is in your mind, not in your arm. The magic can flow, you just have to trick yourself." Marcus instructed.

Bella tried just that, like every other time, but still she felt a strong blockage, like a thick lead wall against alpha particles. There was no way through, and any attempt she made was futile.

When she felt actual sweat on her forehead, she knew she'd been trying far too hard, for far too long. When she opened her eyes, it was dark, yet when she closed them it's been high noon. She sighed, and set to work cleaning her body before she rested. She was still angry at her emotional weaknesses, and wished she could just throw them aside like she used to.

* * *

 **Was going to add more, but thought you'd waited long enough. :) Please forgive mistakes, wrote most of this very early in the morning.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **~Very long time ago~**

Angels from all across the universe were gathering on this special day. Not only was it the official ceremony of 'graduation' for the Angels ready to begin helping others, it was also the celebration of the first (and only) born Angel.

Such had never happened before, and more astonishingly his parents were a female Angel and a male vampire. The child had killed his mother at birth, and it had long been disputed whether he should've been allowed to live. In the end, he was allowed to live, and his birthday was celebrated by many who saw him as a great omen for all Angel-kind.

Marcus himself, however, didn't see it that way. He could clearly remember being unborn, hearing his mother and father's voices, loving them and anticipating meeting them. He wished he could go back to that day, and decide not to try stretching out his wings. He'd killed his own mother, and though he'd been told many times it was an accident, complete blame rested heavily upon his shoulders.

But today was his day, and he wasn't going to let anyone down!

Being the best was not Marcus. Anything to do with spells or magic, and he'd somehow end his day having his scalp healed from burns after his hair caught fire in an explosion he'd made! Nevertheless, he did try his best in all areas Angels are expected to excel at, but he just couldn't do most of it.

However, when it came to battle training (there was currently a war against vampires, so fight and magic training was high priority) Marcus was nearly always top of class. Albeit, sometimes he couldn't attack or defend as well as he could've if he was properly able to use his too-large and too-fluffy wings. He was used to being bottom of the class though, so high middle average was very pleasing for him!

Taking a deep, proud breath, he straightened up his armour. By paying tribute to the older, 'graduating' Angels he could have a week away from his magic lessons, so of course he'd accepted the offer! However, he realised he may be the focus of heavy envy today, due to it being a celebration by nearly all Angels for his birth, and then they'd get to watch him show off his battling skills.

The Elder of Calm swept into the tent to speak to Marcus quickly, just as he was nearly leaving. "Marcus, I'm glad I caught you in time." The newly-made Elder straightened up a piece of armour on Marcus's arm. "Don't let the material fold, you may need a new tailor." The young Elder chuckled.

"If you've just come here to joke about me, get out before I make you." Marcus threatened, playing with the straps on his arms.

The Elder smiled. "As much as I do enjoy our talks, I know you're in too much of a hurry. I've just received word that you're going to be given a token by the Lord today, and I really just wanted to congratulate you and be the one to tell you." The Elder grinned and hugged the taller Marcus.

The shock took a moment to settle, leaving Marcus stunned. "A...token?"

"Yes, apparently your magically ability was stunted, thanks to your _father_." The Elder grimaced around the word and Marcus felt his face harden. "So the Lord is gifting you with a little stronger magic, as a token of... goodwill, I'd say." The Elder smiled. "Congratulations again, you little mutt!"

"I'm not that little anymore!" Marcus called after him as the Elder left to find his seat.

* * *

Marcus had felt immense pride as he received his gift, but now as he lay in his bed, he wasn't sure he felt any stronger. Looking up at the night sky, he began to wonder about his father. He'd disappeared after Marcus was born, the only memory Marcus had was his father cradling his mother as she died, then attempting to kill their own son.

Marcus had been told that his father had despised Angels all his life (except for his mate of course) and had most likely believed that Marcus couldn't be an Angel. Angels had never reproduced before, but vampires had (though it was considered taboo). It was presumed, after the death of his mate, Marcus' father's hate for Angels returned and he no longer saw Marcus as his son.

After he was ripped away from Marcus, he escaped and was never seen again.

Marcus stood up quickly, walking away from his home with no destination in mind. He felt an urge in his chest, a pull to go somewhere in that moment, but he had no idea where.

Suddenly, he halted and felt his magic slowly flow through him. He'd only ever felt this once before, when he was very young and yet to be trained, when his magic was at its strongest and purest form.

Stopping his breathing helped him to concentrate, after all it was really just annoying white noise, and he began to feel the centre of his magic grow stronger, and the magic flow faster and thicker through his body.

Grinning, he decided to do what he could never do, but had always wanted to do. Quickly checking over his shoulder first, he raised his hand and cut through to the human universe. He slipped through, breathing a sigh of relief as he found himself on land. He truly hated flying.

Closing the passage behind him, he was completely unaware of his surroundings, and so had no idea what was staring at him from just a few feet away.

The sound of something being dragged across the ground startled him, and he spun to find a young human girl clutching at a heavy stick (clearly, she was struggling with holding it) which was pointed straight towards him. "Who... what are you? What are you doing here?" The girl struggled at first, but quickly was able to gather some courage.

Marcus slowly raised his hands, then signalled for the girl to lower the stick. It's never harm him, but there's no chance of a civil conversation when there's the need for protection in the air. "Let's start with names. Mine is Marcus, what is yours?"

The girl glared defiantly at Marcus before answering, "My name is Didyme. I warn you, creature, that I am the daughter of a Mycenaean warrior. He and my brother will have your head if you harm me." After her speech, she felt more comfortable and lowered the stick she was holding.

Marcus fought the chuckle, but allowed a smirk to appear on his face. A human removing an Angels head was rather an amusing thought! "Trust me, dear Didyme, I would never harm you." His smirk morphed into a soft smile as he realised the sweet truth that stood before him. He'd found his mate.

* * *

 **I thought a little bit of Marcus' history would be sweet. Want more of this, more of Bella or more of Edward? Speaking of Edward, any predictions for what he's up to?**

 **Btw, I'm really sorry for all the confusion within this story. If it's too much, I can post extra little chapters like this or just PM you, but I won't know unless people say!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Releasing a deep, long sigh to demonstrate his boredom, Lucifer continued to stare at the orb and wondered if he'd find an interesting death. Most were boring now - old people dying peacefully in their beds, already faded souls having their bodies taken off a life machine or a vampire attack.

Easily, he could admit there were still a lot of brutal deaths - car crashes, murderers, abusers going too far and starvation. One of his favourites used to be dehydration, but he got bored centuries ago after a big drought.

Honestly, he missed civil wars. Battles, plots, treachery, back stabbing (metaphorically and literally) and everything else always brought him a giddy feeling inside. Sure, it made him quite busy sometimes, but as long as he got to watch the deaths and enjoy them he didn't mind!

Admittedly, he had begun to wonder if he could use his powers of destruction for his pleasure. Last time, he'd used it on some select vampires, and the result had rather depressed him.

He's accidentally begun the newborn armies, and the subsequent wars; the complete opposite to what he'd wanted. He couldn't watch vampires being turned! Only deaths were available to him! Was it too much to ask for a simple butchery of humans? Just a few hundred and he would've been happy!

More anger was caused by the intervention of the vampire rulers and the Angels. At least some newborns would escape sometimes and drain a family or two, but they had all been destroyed in the intervention. Due to the circumstances, Lucifer wasn't able to watch those deaths either. His induration led to him focusing his attention instead on the Angels, particularly (at the time) a little one named Isabella Marie. She wasn't much for him to look at, as he could had the finest selection of women from throughout history. However, she was a sweet cherub...

After all, most of his companions were usually a little on the... cold side.

Reaching behind his ear, Lucifer pulled out a single, perfectly shaped rose. The stem was a perfect green with sharp thorns, and the petals were his signature black.

The black rose of Death for the Lord of Death.

Looking down once again at the boring world he had dominion over, he noticed the little cherub looking as though she was just waiting for death to claim her. He knew it wouldn't, and watched the rose as he slowly spun it in his fingers.

As he watched, if he hadn't been the lord of Death, he would've begun to believe his eyesight was fading. The rose began to turn blue.

"The unattainable..?" Lucifer looked again at his cherub and smirk. "Yes, I agree."

* * *

 **Cherub = Bella**

 **Black Rose = Death or farewell**

 **Blue Rose = 'the unattainable' or 'the impossible'**

 **Okay, this may seem a pretty empty chapter, but it's important. I haven't figured out how to post a poll yet, so for now just PM your answer, or wait in silence I guess..**

 **Currently, I have planned three endings for this story and cannot decide which to make the final. Two are HEA, one isn't. The first HEA is sweet and cute (*pukes*), second HEA has suffering and pain, but obviously works out fine. The non-HEA is, well, kinda obvious..?**

 **Please choose, as Ik where I want this to go now, but I don't want to make this story lower than your standard. I'll always have my version of this, but you deserve yours too. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Fair enough - to whoever it was that un-favourited!**

Chapter 24

Bella sat alone on the beach at the base of the volcano where she lived now. In her hand, she held the little container that would disguise her black wing. Nothing could hide her face or leg, but she'd hide this from him.

She didn't want to get permission to leave, and she felt she didn't need it. 'There's no excuse to stay here. I owe this to him.'

For hours she'd been sitting at the beach, and still hadn't left. She'd plotted her route, knew the weather patterns and was prepared to have to search for her mate. But... she was just so insecure now. She felt so _human._

After a lot of talking with Marcus, she'd begun to accept that, maybe, she was actually loveable. Even in her current state.

She knew she had to trust whatever makes the bonds between mates, and mend the broken bond between her and Edward.

Marcus had informed her after a few months that the bond was beginning to fade, and that although Bella barely felt it, Edward was likely close to self incarceration or suicide - depending upon his level of sanity...

Abruptly, Bella stood and shook her wings clean. With one great flap, she was off.

The air was sweet and gentle to her, even as her wings fought over dominance. She just giggled and continued to just be content in flying again.

Thanks to her training, Bella was able to do simple things with her left hand. Her favourite trick was definitely flaming hand. With the black substance that covered her hand, it looked as though her hand was made of a shimmering black rock which the flame was burning. She knew it was strange, but to her it looked amazing.

Her face was much easier to handle now - she could simply cloak it with her magic now. It was considered a dark spell, and was quite difficult, but she'd mastered it after some practice.

She reached North America sooner than she'd expected. Supposedly, the wind had been on her side and her wings had learned to be compatible.

Floating down slowly, she landed in the meadow where she and Edward formerly met. Her senses told her nothing of when Edward had last been there. It could've been months or minutes.

She knew she couldn't search for him, it would take far too long. Instead, she prepared for what she had to do.

First, she gathered as much long grass as she could, and made a very wide pile of grass which was about knee height. It seemed no one controlled the meadow, so there was more than enough grass.

After this, she gently placed a hand on a tree, and requested that all trees look away from her, in case they get hurt.

Lastly, she sent out a small and soft mental signal, as a request for all animals to clear the area, or go underground.

She stood in front of the grass pile, fully prepared with her eyes closed. She crossed her arms in front of her, and curled all the digits on her hands except for her index and middle fingers. Her wings gently flapped, but didn't lift her. They supported her as she leaned impossibly far back.

A great beam of intensely bright light erupted from her chest, like a cartoon version of a volcano. It stretched up high into the sky before widening and spreading out. It could be seen all across the hemisphere.

Bella suddenly collapsed on to the soft pile of thick grass below her. The beam disappeared as she lost consciousness and curled up on her left wing as the right wing acted as a fluffy blanket for her.

* * *

 **I'll be hiding from all things that are likely to be flung at me for this mini-cliffie.**


	25. Chapter 25

**This chapter was cut in two coz I'm a bitch, so I'mma go hide...**

Chapter 25

"I look dead." Was all I said as I was pulled in front of a very bright pink framed mirror.

Alice sighed, "Don't blame me! Make-up can only do so much." I huffed instead of replying. "Doesn't hurt to smile, you know."

 _Oh, but it does._

For the last few months, I've attended high school with the others to help Carlisle maintain his doctor career. Regularly, he hosted parties for his co-workers and patients he'd helped. So, during that time, I've allowed Alice to make me look at least humanoid. My appetite had left when B... _she_ abandoned us in the woods.

By now, I was used to the weird and 'wonderful' things Alice would use on my face - the only part of me that showed my internal destruction.

I'd felt it since she sealed the gateway between our worlds. She cut me off, abandoned me... But Alice continued to assure me it was the best thing for _her_. Meanwhile, I'm a selfish creature by nature - _so where the fuck was her consideration for what is best for me?_ She's just made me broken, alone and bitter.

'No one will love someone as crabby as you.' Rosalie often taunts these days. She's one to talk.

Everyday, the pain of Separation grows stronger and stronger. If I was human and had a heart, it would've crushed under such strain. I would be dead, and no one would miss me.

Same stands for me as a vampire.

Alice finished with my face as I left my musings. The black around my eyes had been covered, my lips looked a normal colour and my cheeks somehow looked less boney. No wonder humans used this stuff, even if it does seriously stink. Not as bad as nail varnish, I suppose.

Alice suddenly gasped, and I spun around to face her. Her eyes were glazed and her body frozen on the spot, but whatever vision she was having was blocked from my sight. Damn those Angels teaching her new tricks!

"Edward!" She suddenly shouted and spun a full circle before realising I'd been in front of her already. "Hey! Can I do your make-up again? I think I used the wrong colour foundation."

My brows pulled together to demonstrate my confusion. Alice was by far my craziest sister. "I'm already spent three hours in front of that mirror, I'm not staying a moment longer!" I stood and started to leave.

"No!" I looked back at her, surprised by her sudden hysteria. "Um, at least let MY do your hair first? Yeah! Your hair seriously needs doing!" She chirped.

I looked up at the few locks that always fell into my face. It was clean, and looked like normal... "No, thanks though Alice. I just want to go listen to music in my room."

'Not near a window!' She let slip in her mind.

"What are you hiding, Alice?" I strode over to her and griped her upper arms.

"Nothing. I just want to do your hair!" She, seriously, stomped her foot like a five year old.

"Fine, fine. Just let me grab a book." I turned to leave.

"Okay, be quick! I don't want to burn anything with my curlers!" Alice shouted after me.

 _Curlers!? Oh no..._

I strode at a human pace to my room, delaying the inevitable. I knew exactly which book I wanted, but decided to look through the collection in case a new one had just magically appeared. Reading allowed me to escape my pain, for a short time, and had become my favourite thing to do.

I was slowly reading the back of the book I'd come for (further delaying tactics) when several things happened.

First, for some reason, my eyes lifted to the window.

Second, Alice screamed a high pitched, "No!"

Lastly, a great beam of light lit up the forest outside the window, right where I was looking. A great pull yanked my forward towards the window, making me drop the book as I lifted my hands to stop myself from smashing the wall.

 _What the actual fuck?_

Curiosity over took me as I opened the window and leapt out, running straight for where the beam of light had come from.

It had come from _my_ meadow. 

It took me only a little while to get there at full speed, and if I had a beating heart it would've stopped.

There, in the centre of the meadow, was my mate.

"B..." I'd struggled with even thinking her name for months, saying it just twisted my tongue to the back of my mouth.

She looked to be asleep under one of her wings, atop a wide pile of grass. Had she made the light?

A soft moan escaped her mouth as she began to wake, and her hand mover to rub her head. That's when I noticed her face was no longer like parchment, had she found a cure?

Slowly, she opened her eyes and breathed carefully. She was looking up at the sky, and seemed completely unaware of me.

I noticed a small twig near my foot, and the corner of my mouth lifted for the first time in months as I did the most cliche act ever and snapped the twig.

Bella jolted, and looked my way. I anticipated shock, but not the horror on her face. "You weren't meant to get here this quick!" She screamed at me.


	26. Chapter 26

**Forget to post? Me? Never...**

Chapter 26

I blinked I think maybe ten times, before her words broke through my layers of shock.

"What the fuck?"

 _Oh shit._

Her face suddenly become infuriated. "How dare you swear before me!"

"As if you don't." I quickly mumbled back.

Bella huffed and turned from me.

"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you? You disappear for _months_ , suddenly reappear in a beam of light, then tell me I got here early? If this is what Angels are like, I'm outta here." I growled and turned to stalked away, but was stopped by her laughter.

Full on unattractive, yet oddly cute snorting, rolling around on her back kind of laughter. "As if you'd survive that long without me!" She eventually managed to reply.

The fuck?

Bella suddenly sprung to her feet and leapt on me. "I didn't realise how much I'd missed you!"

I hesitantly hugged her back - she's my mate, I can't help it. She's mine. I tucked my face into her neck and softly inhaled her familiar scent; it would forever be stamped on my soul.

We stayed for a moment, clinging to each other tightly. Each of us hoping for us to become one, and we never have to leave each other again.

But that couldn't be. We were clinging to something that didn't exist anymore. I'd seen it.

I pushed her off me in a sudden fury. "I don't know much about Angels, but I know that to have a black wing makes you impure! You've already been cursed to look like a corpse, though you've managed to heal your face, now you're half way to becoming a demon-"

"You shut your mouth, you know nothing!" Bella snapped at me, her black feathered wing suddenly pointing very sharp looking feathers near my neck. She panted heavily from anger for a few moments, while I was smart enough to stay silent. "I have been through much since we last met." She waved her corpse hand over her face, revealing that she hadn't healed her face. My face showed more than I could say. "It's just a spell to cover my face. I like my arm and body as it is. It was either my life, or my present appearance. Would you have preferred I to die, and you to suffer for however long you would've lasted before you faded?"

She... traded for her life?

My mate was in danger and I had no idea. I'm a horrible man for this, and a horrible mate.

I collapsed to my knees at her feet, and dry sobbed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Good news: Last entrance of Lucifer.**

Chapter 27

"Leave me alone awhile." Bella clenched her fists to her side, and restrained her wings to a simple shudder as she faced away from her mate. "I need a time to myself, please." She turned and walked away slowly until she heard him leave.

After a moment, she fell to the ground on her knees as he had, and dry wept. His pain was her pain and vice versa, at least that was what she knew. Her emotional pain, she wasn't so sure he felt. It broke her, maybe she had been too late. Maybe the bond now was broken.

Chuckling echoed very close to her ear, and she leapt back in fright.

"As much as I enjoy my pets kneeled before me, I prefer you standing or flying. Flying was always my favourite thing to do." Lucifer mused Bella fell back, then glared up at him.

"You chose evil over good, and lost your wings. You were said to be good once." Bella spat towards his feet, no longer caring for the rules. She'd had enough of the King of the Fallen.

Lucifer cleaned his foot on the grass with a sigh. "I was always good, little cherub. I just got good, at being bad." He smirked. "I was the first of the Fallen, because I realised there was more potential for me elsewhere. I became evil, and grew powerful. Even more so when they hacked off my wings. They did it because it was viewed as such a heavy punishment then, it had never been done before. They had no idea what was going to happen... Phoenix ceremony wasn't around then - I created it." An evil grin stretched across his face. "I created it as a _thank you_ to them."

Bella gasped and tried retreat for him, but he stepped on her leg, hard.

"And now, I thank you, sweet cherub." Lucifer smiled, almost sweetly. As if he wasn't crushing one of her dwindling good limbs.

Bella restrained herself from baring her teeth at him. "Thank me for what? I've done nothing for you."

"Oh," Lucifer tilted his head as his eyes turned to serpentine slits. "But you have. You kept your side of the bargain."

"I revoked my rejection." Bella whispered, feeling mixed feelings flowing through her before deciding upon caution.

"Correct, little cherub." Lucifer stepped back from her and turned away. "And as a gesture of my appreciation, I have some gifts for you."

"I thought the Devil didn't give gifts?" Bella raised a brow, feeling more on par with the Lord of Death the more time she spent with him. Conversations made him seem more mortal. A quick glance at her leg showed the bruise healing quickly, so she stood. "Without a heavy price, at least."

Lucifer chuckled, nodding his head in approval. "Very good, little cherub. You rarely get something for nothing in this world." His black throne materialised beside him and he lounged in it, looking very comfortable. "Little one, come out here to me please!" He suddenly spoke loudly, his head slightly turned to the side.

Bella narrowed her eyes and started to walk forward, but stopped when she saw movement at the edge of the woods in front of her. Was Edward back?

'Oh Lord, how could I explain this to him?' She prayed in her mind.

However, her panic was in vain, for instead of her sparkling vampire mate, a little girl stepped out from the trees. She clung to the closest tree, a great amount of fear in her eyes as she looked forward.

'She's probably terrified of him.' Bella thought with a glare towards Lucifer.

The girl suddenly broke into a run towards the two, drawing Bella's eyes to her. At first, she thought the girl was running to her, but instead she ran to Lucifer, and hid in his robes.

Bella noticed one key thing as the girl disappeared behind the black material - she was an Angel. Her wings were a light grey and faded down to a dark, blood red.

"Isabella Marie, meet my little daughter." Bella felt shock jolt through her for a moment. "Adopted of course, the poor thing was going to be falsely Phoenix'd for her wings, so I did a good deed and saved the little one." Lucifer played with the little girl's hair. "She's the price for your three gifts, simply care for her, raise her and keep her hidden from those who would kill her."

Lucifer nudged the girl, and indicated toward's Bella. After a moment, the girl hesitantly walked to stand in front of Bella.

"Listen to me now, my child." The little girl turned back. "You are my daughter." He spoke clearly, as though to an adult, yet Bella detected underlying emotions; concern and possessiveness. "You belong to no other, yet even I cannot teach you what you need to learn. When it is time, you'll be by my side again. I give you my oath, little one." Lucifer patted the girl's wing, then tapped her on her nose to make her smile. "Go to your tutor."

The girl moved to hide with Bella's white robes now. Even Bella barely noticed her once she was within them, it seemed she was an expert at hiding.

"I am to teach her too then?" Bella asked, crossing her arms and tilting her head. "For the child, I accept your price."

Lucifer nodded. "For this, you will receive three gifts: firstly, you will never meet me again; secondly, I will grant you any wish you want, you need only look skyward and say 'I wish for...' and it shall be granted; lastly, I grant you a new power."

"What new power?" Bella questioned, knowing that any power he would grant could not be good.

Lucifer smirked. "That, I shall keep to myself." Bella gasped from anger. "But to pay for this, I shall grant you a fourth, and final gift." Reaching into her robes, he conjured an orb containing a dark gas.

Curious yet cautious, Bella studied the gas. "What is this? Is it evil?"

Scoffing, Lucifer shook his head. "It is neither good, nor evil. It, like I was, just good at what it's used for. What it's used for; can be good or evil." Lucifer twirled it in the air. "It is simply called 'Darkness', I have only seen it used to give life, and to create an army to defeat the world. Both were entertaining enough for me to request I little of the power. Thankfully, the owner was very kind and they, too, simply used their power for good, though at times she appeared to be evil." Lucifer smiled at some distant memory. "And now, I gift this to you. Use it for good, if you wish. Or evil, if you want. It's not a one time thing, but don't come to rely upon it."

Bella nodded to the warning, "How will I carry it?"

Lucifer beckoned her forward, and she hesitantly did so. Raising his hand to her chest made her flinch, "I'm not a pervert, stand still." Bella glared as he created a diamond shape in the centre of the bottom of her neck, just below her collar bone. He then threw the orb at the shape, causing her to gasp as she suddenly felt as though she was drowning.

Within a moment it was over, and Bella was bent over coughing while the mark flowed darkly out of her chest, then settled to look like nothing more than a tattoo. When Bella coughed again, black bile fell from her mouth. After straightening, she wiped her mouth, and Lucifer with his throne had faded to the air.

Bella felt the world around her begin to spin as she stayed in the same place - _or am I the one spinning?_

Her head grew cloudy, while all her vision began to blur and sweep, making it impossible for her to know if she was walking or not. Feeling completely disconnected for herself, she felt she would soon begin to fade.

Then, something cold touched her arm, and she was awakened but weak.

"You... you're a..?" She didn't know if she spoke or thought it, but the words echoed in her mind until her knees gave way and her head was cradled by the soft, long grass.


	28. Chapter 27 and a half

**The next chapter isn't going so great, so here's a little teaser/filter.**

Chapter 27.5

The girl watched as the man she'd always thought to be her father threw at her new sister a dark gift. It didn't frighten her: nothing really did after facing death enough times for the Angel of Death to be her surrogate father and best friend.

She watched her sister gasp, then frail around. Her father signaled for her to move, so she did. Together, they watched the woman take the dark powers within her body.

"Time for me to leave, little one. Stay by her, she'll protect you once she recovers." Lucifer knelt down to be at the girl's level.

The girl looked between the two adults. "She's coughing her guts out." Her deadpan tone and blank eyes clearly demonstrated her thoughts before she voiced them. "I think I'll be the one protecting her today." Her expression was suddenly overtaken with a form of pride Lucifer rarely saw (he didn't often deal with children). The pride of a child's first responsibility, and the complete loyalty to the task.

Lucifer nodded, keeping his confusion aside. "Well... have fun, little one. Remember, only time will tell." With each syllable he tapped his nose in the universal signal for keeping a secret. The girl copied, though didn't fully understand what it meant.

With that, Lucifer disappeared. The girl returned to hiding beneath her new sister's robes. She placed her arms around one of her larger sister's legs, and channeled through as much positive energy she could. Relatively, it wasn't much, as the young angel was quite small and entirely untrained. It was enough though.

For a moment, her new sister seemed to regain her consciousness, then a sharp noise startled the little girl. The winds changed, and she was suddenly downwind of a horrendous smell that spiked unexplainable fear throughout her body. Panic swelled within her chest, and she started to sprint to hide behind a tree.

As soon as she left her sister, it became clear Bella had been relying upon the gifted energy, most probably, unknowingly.

Bella began to sway uncontrollably, nearly falling flat at one point, but the little girl watched as the creature ran towards her new sister.

 _This is it,_ she thought, _I'm going to have to fend for myself anyway now. I endangered my old carer so much she had to give me to the Lord of Death, then I troubled him so much I've had to be put into hiding. I'm such a failure._ The words rattled in her own mind, moving faster and faster until it felt like she was being punched over and over. No longer able to stand it, yet seemingly frozen in place as time slowed for her to watch the creature attack her sister, she pushed on through while her mind screamed in pain. She sped towards her new sister, and reached her just as the creature did.

The smell from him burned her nostrils, and made her feel physically sick while everything in her was telling her to run; to run far away and never look back.

Ignoring it was the greatest struggle she'd faced in her life.

Stopping inches before reaching her sister, she frozen again and watched as the creature caught her sister with an arm and started to take her weight while checking for injuries.

The little girl's eyes were wide with shock, then slowly morphed into an angry, yet confused stare. "You're... you're a... vampire's mate? You're a sick traitor, deserving only of the Phoenix!" The girl's tantrum continued on with other profanities, yet fell on deaf ears as Bella had passed out, after sliding down my mate's side, into a heap on her knees.


End file.
